


Simple and Clean

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royalty, Smaller age difference, Victor is 19 and Yuuri is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor is the prince that has his mind set on marrying an omega, Yuuri is an omega that's been living his entire life in shelter away from the civilization. Could it be a match made in heaven?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, as you might have known, I've been a bit low on inspiration lately, so I tried to go back to my roots, I've been rereading Dearly Beloved and My Sanctuary and I've been browsing AO3 for ABO stories, and then I found this story called "Blue Roses" by Fauks and it was so adorable I couldn't put it down, you should all give it a read!! <3
> 
> Anyways, I was majorly inspired by that one, but of course I wanted my own angsty twists on it XD And some of my own elements. It's not based on Fauks fic or anything like that, but I felt like I needed more ABO/Royalty fanfics in my life <3 So I hope you'll like this one <3

There are three secondary genders among humans. 

Alpha.

Beta.

And Omega. 

Beta is the most common secondary gender and they make up more than half of the human population. They have normal biology, and doesn’t work much different than us normal humans. 

Alpha is the second most common, these special humans are known to be natural leaders, they are physically stronger and their commands are known to have magical properties to control the minds of other humans. Their skills however, don’t come without a price. Despite being stronger than the rest of humankind, they are also known for being impulsive and driven by their instincts. Alphas have low self control and can easily let their temper get the better of them, and they have a very hard time resisting their urges, especially when it comes to special kinds of scents.

And then there are omegas, the most rare of the secondary genders. Omegas are usually smaller in size and physically weaker than both betas and alphas. They are kind by heart and known to be unable to perform a single despicable act. 

There isn’t a lot known of omegas since they are more or less known to be a mythical creature, made up by love-struck alphas. 

Alpha and omega is the perfect biological match. No matter their primary genders, they are always able to procreate and their scents are known to drive one another crazy with love.

Or at least so the legend says.

Since the beginning of time, omegas had been preyed upon, and people believed that they had gone into hiding, perhaps in the woods or maybe on an island at the end of the world.

Whenever a mother disappeared after giving birth, it was speculated that she had given birth to an omega and therefore being forced to leave to protect her child. 

Omegas were also known to be creatures of beauty, something extraordinary and unreal. With skin like silk and eyes like a galaxy. 

That was another reason to why they were so sought after. 

Sometimes people claimed to have captured an omega but had been unable to keep them after the omega had been asking to be released. 

Apparently their voices had their own kind of magic. 

Victor hoped to one day find out. 

He was the heir of the throne to his kingdom. And he had clearly stated that he wouldn’t marry anyone that wasn’t an omega. 

It was mostly a way to stall, he wasn’t that interested to rule. His father wanted to retire but he couldn’t hand over the throne unless Victor had a stable partner that could help him rule.

When Victor had stated his ultimatum, Yakov was sure that he would be stuck to rule until the day he died. 

His son had always been childish and spoiled. When things weren’t done the way he wanted them to, he didn’t want to participate. It was always his conditions and his ways. 

And he was getting thoroughly sick of it. 

“Vitya!” Yakov snapped when he caught his son doing absolutely nothing to improve his status as a future king. 

He had made a mess with books in the library and he was lying down in the couch with his feet thrown over the expensive golden cushions. He paid his comment no mind as he laughed it all off with his friends. 

“Yes, father?” Victor finally said with a knowing smirk. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Yakov asked as he gestured to the mess. 

Victor sighed. “Someone will clean it after I’m done,” he said as he looked back to his book. “But I’m a little bit busy right now, so if you don’t mind…?” 

Yakov scowled as he glared at Victor and then his friends Georgi and Chris that both seemed to shrink under his gaze. “Victor… You’re acting like a spoiled child.” he scolded the prince.

“Well, what else is new?” Victor asked without taking his eyes away from the book he was holding. “Hey, did you guys know that omegas are able to imprint on their alphas, which kind of makes them into soulmates?” he asked and looked up at his friends with a childish grin.

“No,” Victor’s friends said in unison, clearly uncomfortable with Yakov present. “But I did hear that if you mark an omega they will be yours to keep, they won’t even think about leaving you for someone else.” 

“Interesting,” Victor said and turned the page. 

Yakov huffed under his breath and left the room before he would accidently send his son to the dungeons. 

Both he and Victor were alphas, which caused them to end up in verbal fights more often than he would like to admit. 

And since Victor’s mother died it had been… harder. 

Yakov had definitely let his parenting slip, and Victor had been drifting. He had gotten strange hobbies, like this omega nonsense. 

Omegas weren’t real, they might have been in the past, but they must have gone extinct over hundreds of years ago. 

No one had seen one since.

So whatever Victor was trying, it wasn’t going to work. 

When Yakov would join Victor’s mother in the afterlife, Victor would be forced to take the crown, mate or no mate. And when he was gone and he had been unable to get an heir, the throne would go to his cousin Yuri. 

Maybe that was for the best, Victor’s spawn would probably only turn out like him anyways. Spoiled and childish.

But despite Victor’s flaws, Yakov did love him. He was his son after all, and he didn’t want to sentence him to a life of loneliness. 

If he could just let that omega nonsense go, Yakov could have him married in a week. But he was Victor, and Victor always got his way…

If there was omegas left in the world, there had to be a way to find them. 

Yakov sighed as he decided to find someone on the counsel that could get him a hunter, or maybe even hunters. 

If they could find any kind of animal, they should be able to find omegas if they were living in the woods as the legend said.

He only needed to find one, and then Victor would have to make due. 

That shouldn’t be too impossible. 

If they would come up empty handed, at least it might give him enough evidence to convince Victor to let it go.

“Your majesty,” one of his councilmen said as he stood up from his seat down at the strategy room when he saw him. “Is something the matter?” 

“My son has his mind set on marrying an omega,” Yakov said, hating how stupid it sounded. “And I think it’s in good time that we find him one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells his sister about his wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this one <3<3 I hope you'll like this chapter as well <3<3

Yuuri was born as an omega. 

For the past seventeen years of his life, he had lived in hiding with his sister and a few other omegas and their families. 

He was the youngest omega in their village, and for some reason the others had taken it upon themselves to keep him in the dark about their world. 

He knew it was dangerous, he wasn’t an idiot, but he wasn’t sure what it was that was so dangerous. 

His sister never told him anything about the details of why they lived as they did. He only knew that someone had come for him when he was a baby and that that someone had killed his parents. 

But more than that, he knew nothing about how the world was outside of his village. He often felt like a prisoner, but instead of a cage, he had his village. 

No one allowed him to leave and he could never be anywhere alone. 

It was tiring to say the least. 

He didn’t want to stay in that village forever like the other omegas had done before him. 

What they had wasn’t a life, it was captivity. 

So what point was it to stay safe, if staying safe was the equivalent of being dead? 

When he had been younger, he had been taught to run, hide, fight and if he was captured, he needed to find a quick way to die, because apparently getting captured would be worse than death. 

Those were the things he was taught, and the people in the village seemed to think that it was somehow reasonable. 

He understood them in a way. He didn’t want to be taken and tortured more than anyone else wanted.

But he wanted… Something more, he didn’t want to die in that village and having seen nothing.

He didn’t want all the traces of him to disappear along with his life.

He wanted his life to mean something. 

But when he told that to his sister, all hell broke loose. 

“So you want to risk death and torture for what? To have meaning? Why can’t you find your meaning here?” Mari asked angrily. 

Yuuri knew that she was going to be upset, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t want to stay there. “I can’t do anything here,” he said quietly. “There are no people, there’s nothing to do… Remember that story you used to read to me? The Pirate King?”

“That’s fiction, Yuuri,” Mari said seriously. “And it certainly doesn’t apply to omgas. It’s not safe for you out there.” 

Yuuri frowned. “You don’t understand, I… I don’t care about it not being safe, I just… need to see something else.” 

“So go for a walk or something,” Mari snapped. “Because this place is safe, and I’m not going to give it up because you’re bored.” 

Yuuri sighed. “Please, just… Think about it? I’m not saying we need to leave today or tomorrow, just… Maybe someday?” 

“Fine, I’ll think about it,” Mari said, arms crossed which told Yuuri that it was more or less a lie to get him to drop it. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said nonetheless and stood up to walk out.

“Where are you going?” Mari asked. “It’s your turn to peel the vegetables for dinner, you can’t be late, or people are going to call you out for being lazy.” 

“I’ll just take a walk,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ll follow my own trail, so I shouldn’t be gone for more than thirty minutes.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Mari said as she continued with the laundry.

Everyone in the village took turns with the chores to make everything work properly. It was getting harder as most of the people in the village were growing older and there wasn’t many young people left to do the heavy lifting. 

There was a potential love affair going on between two betas that were the relatives to two other of the omegas.

Yuuri did feel a little bit left out as he saw them laughing happily. 

No one ever dared approach him, omegas were off limits in their village, so even though there was a few betas that wasn’t that much older than him, he knew that they were never going to act on it. 

And especially not when he had Mari to watch his every move. 

The betas were maybe eight or ten years older than him, but as soon as he approached them, Mari always seemed to come up with some new task for him, and then she scolded him for being inappropriate. 

He was sure that it was his destiny to die alone and forgotten unless he convinced Mari to leave with him somehow. 

He couldn’t run away, mostly because he could never do that to his sister that had given up her whole life just to keep him safe, and also because he didn’t know the first thing about surviving in the wild. 

He could hunt, but only in group, and he was still learning which berries and mushrooms were edible. 

It was far from easy. 

“Going out for a walk today again?” Kyoto - One of the oldest ladies in the village asked as she knitted her sweater in her old self-made rocking chair. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said vaguely. “I feel a little restless.” 

“So did I, when I was your age,” Kyoto said with a fond smile. “It will pass with time. There is no place safer than this.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “So I’ve heard…” 

“Don’t walk too far,” Kyoto said. “We’ll need you to help with dinner.” 

“I know,” Yuuri admitted. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Yuuri walked onto the trail that lead around the village. When he had walked half the trail, he stopped and took a deep breath to enjoy the silence. When he had been younger, he had made believe that his trail lead to a magical kingdom far away, a place with stunning views and breathtaking actions. Where he could fight a dragon and get crowned as a knight. 

It was stupid, since the trail lead absolutely nowhere except back to the place he had always known.

But maybe Kyoto was right? Maybe this feeling of emptiness would pass. 

Yuuri flinched when he suddenly heard a branch break behind him. 

He turned around immediately but saw nothing. 

Whenever that had happened in the past, he usually saw a doe or some other animal, so it was strange to be met by nothing. “Hello?” he called out cautiously. “Anyone there?” 

No one answered. 

Maybe he imagined it?

Whatever it was, he wasn’t waiting to find out as he immediately hurried along his trail. He almost fell three times, but he felt his breathing return to normal as he finally saw his home again. 

He knew that he was safe as he stepped inside the gates and closed them behind him. 

But at the action, he couldn’t help but to also feel slightly disappointed. 

He was safe, but at what cost? 

He was back to the life and place where he would most likely take his final breaths at an old age. 

No, something needed to change. 

He needed to convince Mari to leave, no matter what price he would have to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3<3 Please leave a comment, even if it's just to say hello <3<3 I just want to see how many are interested in this And are reading through the whole thing <3<3 I just think it's strange that only 7 out of almost 500 are able to comment... You're not all bots... Right? (^^¨)
> 
> So please tell me your thoughts <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3 Kudos!! <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out about his father's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your amazing comments and support <3<3 Here's a new update that I hope you'll like <3<3

Victor couldn’t shake the feeling that his father was up to something. 

He hadn’t been bothering him for days, which was very unlike him.

He was usually always running to wherever Victor was, yelling about duty or honor or whatever he wanted him to be concerned about that day.

But now it had suddenly stopped. 

Victor wasn’t used to spying, in fact, he was terrible at it. But he did send some of his friends to talk to the people his father trusted to see what was going on.

And the answer surprised him like nothing else. 

His father was searching the kingdom for an omega. 

“And there’s a rumor saying that a few of his hunters followed an omega to their home, and apparently there’s a lot of omegas there,” Georgi retold.

“Who told you that?” Victor asked curiously. 

“Anya, the maid heard it from the knight Minami who heard it from his father who heard it from Josef on your father’s council,” Georgi claimed. “So there might be altering details, but I think anyone would remember a conversation about omegas being real.” 

“So do you think my father is planning a journey there to invite them to come visit us here in the palace?” Victor asked thoughtfully. 

Georgi shrugged. “I told you everything I know, whatever it is, it seems like the king wants to keep it as a secret.” 

Victor didn’t like secrets, especially not from his father. 

He needed to get to the bottom of it. “Thank you Georgi, you are excused.” 

Georgi bowed deeply. “Thank you, prince Victor,” he said before walking off. 

Victor took course towards his father’s study where he was known to be playing chess this time of day. 

Yakov never surprised. “Vitya, I’m terribly busy right now,” he said not looking up from the chess board. 

“There’s a rumor going around that you found omegas,” Victor said sternly. “Is that true?” 

Something flashed in Yakov’s eyes, almost resembling playfulness. “I don’t know where you heard that from, Vitya,” he said, voice light.

“Are we going there?” Victor asked. “I want to see them.” 

“Patience, Vitya,” Yakov said. “Let me handle things and try not to give yourself an aneurysm.” 

Victor frowned. “What are you planning?” he asked instead. “Omegas are very sensitive, if you’re planning on sending a messenger, you should definitely start with a letter, it’s a lot less threatening.”

“I know what I’m doing!” Yakov snapped. “Remember who’s the king.”

Victor was just about to protest, but stopped himself before it slipped. “I just hope that you don’t scare them,” he said seriously, leaving it at that.

“I have my best men on this mission,” Yakov promised. “Try not to worry.” 

Victor wanted to trust him, but Yakov did have a very bad track record when it came to doing things his way. Usually drastic and not at all thought through. 

“I’ll do my best,” Victor promised, hoping that he wouldn’t regret it.  
………………………………….

He spent the rest of the day studying harder about omegas than he ever had before. 

If he was getting a mate in the near future, he had to be prepared for everything. 

Omegas entered something called ‘heat’ when they reached full maturity, and that meant that they were ready to have children, that was a time where they needed to be supervised around the clock and given everything they could possibly want or need. 

They also enjoyed nesting, it made them feel safe to bundle up blankets with familiar scents and take their belongings there. 

Victor was going to make sure that his omega had it all. 

Whatever they wanted, they would have. 

They would never want for anything, and they would be happy. 

He would never take advantage of his omega’s kindness and he would constantly shower them with praise. 

He would be the best alpha and his omega was going to be proud to have him. 

His omega would imprint on him and then they would spend their rest of their days living happily ever after. As soulmates.

But before then, he needed to know everything that could make his future mate happy. 

He was going to do courting like no one had ever seen before. His mate would be in love with him before they even knew who he was. 

The first time he heard about omegas, he was instantly in love with the idea of them. 

Beautiful humans with immeasurable kindness. 

His entire life, people had referred to him as prince first and Victor second. 

He wanted someone that would see him for who he really was. Someone to just call him Victor and love him for who he was rather than his title. 

No normal human would be able to do that. They were too obsessed with riches and status. 

And Victor didn’t want to give his heart to someone that would break it or use him for being royal.

He was only nineteen, which meant that he still had a lot to learn about the world, but on this he was certain. 

He belonged with an omega, and he would love his mate unconditionally. 

He just needed to find them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is building <3<3 Can Yakov be trusted with this? ;) <3<3 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought <3<3 
> 
> Love you <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari tells Yuuri the truth about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are definitely amazing <3<3 Thank you so much for all of your support <3<3 I know that I have a few dedicated readers, so this one is for you <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like it <3

“I said no, and that’s final!” Mari snapped before sighing tiredly. “We’ve been over this… It’s not safe out there.” 

“What’s the worst thing that can happen?” Yuuri asked carefully. “You’ll be there, I know you can protect me.” 

“Not if they kill me first and take you away,” Mari said grimly. “You are an omega, and that makes you more valuable than your own weight in gold.” 

Yuuri frowned in confusion. “What’s gold?” 

“It’s what humans in the normal world uses to get things that doesn’t belong to them,” Mari explained. “It’s extremely valuable.” 

“But what would they trade me for?” Yuuri asked. “Why would anyone want me? I’m no different than the other omegas in here.” 

“You’re young,” Mari stated. “And the younger you are, the more valuable you are. But anyone in here would still be more valuable than any other human in the world.” 

“What can we do?” Yuuri asked with a thoughtful frown. “It’s not like we can do magic… We’re not that special.” 

“Yuuri, I…” Mari trailed off. “Sit down,” she finally demanded. 

Yuuri did as told, sitting down obediently. 

“Omegas are nearly extinct,” Mari admitted. “As far as I know, you might be the last omega that will ever exist. For several centuries, omegas have been kept as pets to alphas, serving their every desire because they’ve been too weak to do things differently. Alphas can be really horrible, and some of them won’t even care who they are hurting as long as they get their own way.” 

“B-but… You’re an alpha,” Yuuri pointed out. “You’ve never taken advantage of another omega.” 

“That’s because I’m related to one, and I know how fucked up the mere idea of it is,” Mari claimed. “But most alphas out there haven’t even seen an omega before, and if they smell you, they will without a doubt do whatever they can to get you, they will mark you, they will hurt you, and they might even rape you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. 

“So do you understand now why we can’t risk it?” Mari asked. “Why we need to stay here?” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “I- I guess…”

Mari nodded in approval. “So please let it go and try to find happiness around here. Try painting or something. Or take up dancing again, you were good at it when you were little.” 

“I had a teacher back then,” Yuuri pointed out. “When Aika died, it didn’t make sense anymore.” 

“Well, I’m just saying it’s an option,” Mari stated. “You can do plenty of things, you just need to find something that makes you happy.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “I’ll try.” 

That’s when the warning bell suddenly rang. 

Mari stood up in less than a second and walked out of their house. 

People were running in terror as Yuuri and Mari stepped outside, and Yuuri could immediately feel his heart speed up.

“What’s going on?” Mari asked urgently. 

Kyoto’s grandson stopped momentarily. “Humans have found us, a lot of them… I need to find my grandmother.” 

“Where do we go?” Mari asked in slight panic.

“I-I don’t know,” Kyoto’s grandson admitted. “Just don’t get caught, or you know what you need to do.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly before Mari grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. 

“W-where are we going?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Away,” Mari answered curtly. “Stay close and don’t make a sound.” 

Yuuri felt his throat closing off with panic. He couldn’t breathe. 

“No, Yuuri, not now,” Mari snapped quietly. 

“I… I…” Yuuri breathed heavily. 

“Stop panicking,” Mari commanded. She had promised not to use a command on him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Yuuri’s breathing returned to normal as he glanced up to his sister with wide eyes. 

“I’m keeping you safe, little brother,” Mari vowed. “Follow me.” 

Yuuri did, the world around him started to feel like a blur as he could only see his sister’s dark red dress. The last beacon of light that he had. 

“Fuck!” Mari suddenly swore as she stopped suddenly. “It’s soldiers from the king.” 

Yuuri had no idea what that meant. 

Mari turned to him. “Yuuri, listen to me, this is important,” she said seriously. “We won’t be able to get out of here without getting killed, so I need you to forget everything those crazy assholes have been telling you, if they get you, do not kill yourself.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel incredibly confused. Mari’s command to stop panicking and follow her was still screaming in his head over and over again, making it hard to focus on anything else.

“Do you hear me?” Mari questioned. “Do not kill yourself,” she commanded. “Now run!” 

Yuuri ran. He wasn’t sure to where or how far, but he ran faster than he ever had before. 

He ran until he ran out of breath and then a little bit further. 

He ran until he felt a body collide with his own, sending him off to darkness.   
……………………………….

When Yuuri woke up, he was in a wagon. 

He was tied up and he couldn’t see, but he could feel himself moving, and he could hear horses. 

“Your kind was not easy to track down,” a voice suddenly spoke up. “I want to thank you for leading us to all of them… and you.” 

Yuuri tried to move his wrists so he could sit up, but they were secured tightly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the voice continued, it was dark and hoarse and terrifying. “If I’m going to be honest, I believe that you will be the perfect match for his Majesty prince Victor… He’s been looking for an omega to mate you see, and his father sent me and about fifty other hunters to find one for him. Now, it’s going to be up to the prince of course, but I have to say that you have very good chances.” 

Yuuri felt his throat closing up again as tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the blindfold. He tried to scream, but only a muffled sound came out.

“Be quiet,” The man commanded, making Yuuri’s voice die down. “There there,” he then said as he petted Yuuri’s hair. “If it turns out that the prince don’t want you, I’d be happy to take you for myself.” 

That’s when Yuuri remembered Mari, where was she? Was she okay? Was she… Alive?

He couldn’t breathe, it felt like a tree had fallen down on his chest, keeping the air from entering his lungs.

“Calm down,” the man commanded, making Yuuri cry even harder. “If you look like shit, the prince might not even want you.” 

Yuuri couldn’t care less whether someone wanted him or not. He just wanted to see his sister to make sure she was alive.

This was his fault. 

An old lady in the village used to tell him to be careful what he wished for, because the wish could come true in strange ways.

He really wished that he had paid more attention to that.

If he had, he might not have ended up in this nightmare. 

“Hey, we need to stop!” someone suddenly called from outside. “We have a situation.” 

“What now?” the man asked as he banged on the inside of the carriage, making it stop. 

Yuuri tried to hold his breath and listen to what was being said outside. 

“I don’t know what to do, he just… stopped breathing,” someone said and Yuuri felt his blood turn to ice.

They were killing themselves. 

They must have taken poison before they were taken. 

Yuuri felt his heart break. Everyone he had ever known was going to die.

“It’s happening over here too!” someone else called. 

“Here too!” 

Yuuri felt nauseous. They had all done it. They had completed the plan. 

Why didn’t he do it? 

That’s when he heard it.

Mari’s command. 

She had told him not to do it, and he had no choice but to do as told.

That’s when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps running towards him. “This one is still breathing!” the man called out. 

Yuuri was starting to wish that he wasn’t. He was all alone, and he was being taken away to someone that would hurt him, humiliate him and… he didn’t even want to finish that thought. 

“Don’t leave him alone!” someone ordered. “Everyone with a breathing omega, don’t take your eyes off them, we’ll continue our journey for the rest of the day... And then Prince Victor can pick amongst the survivors!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST!!! XD <3 Just what I needed in life XD <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the action in this chapter <3 
> 
> Next one will be softer <3 I hope you're excited <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally gets to see the omega he's been yearning for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are truly amazing! <3<3 Reading your comments made me smile so hard I think I hurt my cheeks <3 
> 
> I love seeing how invested you are in these characters that I love so very much <3 So buckle in for this chapter that will truly be a rollrcoaster for the emotions <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it <3

“We found the omegas,” one of the hunters told King Yakov as they had finally returned from their journey.

“...And?” Yakov questioned. 

The hunter cleared his throat. “Well, we did have some problems during transportation… We aren’t sure how it happened, but almost everyone stopped breathing the very same moment… Except for one.” 

Yakov sighed tiredly. “I ordered you to be cautious, if my son finds out about this… How many omegas did you say?” 

“Twenty omegas died, your majesty,” the hunter said. “One is alive.” 

“Where is the living one then?” Yakov questioned. 

“Payment first,” the hunter said and reached out his hand

“I’m not paying you anything until I know that you aren’t fooling me,” Yakov said, straightening himself. 

“Fine, then I guess you will have to find your son a different omega…” the hunter said knowingly and turned around.

“Wait,” Yakov relented. “How much did you want?” 

The man smirked. “For my omega I expect twice my own weight in gold.

“Fine,” Yakov agreed and snapped his fingers. “Get Mr. Romanov half of his gold, and you, give me the omega I paid for. If my son wants him, I’ll pay you the rest.” 

The hunter bowed. “As you wish, your majesty…”  
……………………………….

Victor dropped his book when Chris came rushing into his bedroom, telling him that his father had gotten him an omega. 

He immediately followed him out, only to stop by the mirror in one of the many hallways to make sure that he looked presentable. 

He wanted to make a perfect first impression, he wanted to impress his possible future mate with everything he had. 

“Not to stress you, my prince,” Chris said apologetically. “But your father made it sound very urgent.” 

Victor made some quick adjustments to his long hair, before finally relenting and following his trusted friend.

He was frantically trying to figure out how to introduce himself. Should he use his whole title? Or was that too pretentious? 

Should he just use his first name? Or was that extremely unimpressive? 

What if his future mate thought he was an idiot? How did he impress them without pushing them away?

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Victor said as they finally arrived at the closed door to the throne room.

“Why not?” Chris asked worriedly. “This is all you’ve ever wanted for the past ten years.”

“It’s all happening too fast,” Victor claimed. “I’m not even dressed properly for an occasion like this.” 

“If they really are an omega, I doubt they would care about what you’re wearing, as long as you smell good.” Chris pointed out before sniffing him. “And you smell fine.” 

Victor swallowed thickly. “How do I look?” 

Chris smiled reassuringly. “Like a prince.” 

Victor nodded in approval before finally opening the doors. 

When he stepped inside, he felt his heart stop momentarily. 

At first he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but the more he looked, the more devastated he felt. 

His father was smiling proudly, standing next to what was definitely a hunter. 

And on the cold marble floor sat a boy. Tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He was shaking with fear as his scent of distress shot right to his heart.

“W-what is going on?” Victor asked worriedly, hoping that it was a joke with very talented actors. 

“We’ve found you an omega to mate,” Yakov said with a smile. “He is the only survivor, but I think he’ll do nice- Where are you going?” 

Victor stormed out. 

That was not what he wanted. 

He wanted a mate that wanted him back, not someone that had been taken against their will. This was just sick.

“Vitya, stop!” Yakov called as he came running after him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“What have you done?” Victor asked in return. “That boy is not interested in me, omega or not, but I’m not marrying a prisoner.” 

Yakov’s face darkened. “You ungrateful brat… Do you have any idea how much this has cost us?”

“Does it seem like I care?” Victor quipped. “You’ve taken a boy from his family, he’s terrified and probably wants nothing to do with me… Do you expect me to just ignore that?” 

“I got you what you wanted,” Yakov stated. “You said you wanted an omega.” 

“...For a mate!” Victor exclaimed. “This is not the kind of relationship I want… Let him go, send him back to his family.” 

“What family?” Yakov questioned. “He’s the last of his kind.” 

Victor’s eyes widened in panic. “What?” 

“Our army captured around twenty omegas, but all of them died during the transportation here,” Yakov said. “He has nowhere to go back to.” 

Victor felt anger hit him like a wagon. “You’re a monster,” he said between gritted teeth. “You killed his family? The family of an innocent boy?” 

“We didn’t kill anyone,” Yakov protested. “The orders was to capture everyone alive, but their hearts stopped like witchcraft in the wagons… That boy was the only one that made it. He’s apparently the youngest, so perhaps he had the strongest heart.” 

“There were just omegas?” Victor asked. “How did twenty people live together so far away from everything?”

“There were others,” Yakov said. “But those who weren’t captured got away… The priority was getting the omegas.” 

Victor felt his heart break for the poor boy. “We need to make amends,” he said. “What you did… He will never forgive you for it, and I don’t think he should.” 

“Me?” Yakov asked in disbelief. “This whole thing was your idea, crafted by your demands, if you had just married a beta, none of this would have happened.”

“I know my part of the blame,” Victor said. “But my biggest mistake was trusting you. I never wanted this, I wanted to get in contact with them, see if anyone was interested in marrying a prince… I never wanted someone to be captured and taken against their will.” 

“What’s done is done,” Yakov said with a sigh. “Now you need to make a decision on whether you want him or if Mr. Romanov can keep him.”

“Mr. Romanov?” Victor asked in confusion. 

“The hunter that captured him,” Yakov elaborated. “The omega is technically his, but he’s willing to sell him to you.” 

“That man is ancient!” Victor exclaimed. “What use will he have of a boy so young?” 

Yakov sent him a meaningful look that turned Victor’s blood to ice. “We’re not letting that man get him, that boy has been through enough. Pay the relic, and I will take care of the boy.” 

Yakov nodded in understanding. “As you wish, my son…”   
……………………………….

“Seems like I might be keeping you for myself after all,” the dark voice spoke next to Yuuri’s ear. “You’ve must have been a big disappointment for the Prince to leave in such a rush…”

Yuuri tried to turn away but ended up falling over, only to be straighten up again by rough hands.

“You have such a pretty neck,” the man said as he brushed his fingers over his veins and leaned impossibly closer. “I can’t wait to mark you as mine…” 

Yuuri whimpered as he desperately tried to get away, when the doors opened again. “The prince needs a moment,” a boy said, his voice was a lot more high pitched than the others. “I can guard him from now on.”

“Until I get the rest of my gold, this omega is mine,” the man said as he tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“You better take your hands off him before the prince have arrested for damaging his property,” the boy said. “You know as well as me that the word of a prince is stronger than the law.” 

The man reluctantly released his grip. “Will it be much longer?” 

“Why don’t you wait outside?” the boy suggested. “And someone will call you in once a decision has been made.” 

The man sighed. “This better not be a trick,” he growled before Yuuri could hear heavy footsteps walking away.

“Sorry about that,” the boy suddenly spoke up. “Hopefully that will be the last you heard from him… He’s a very scary man.” 

Yuuri felt slightly relieved at that, happy to hear that not all humans were monsters.

“The prince should be along at any moment now,” the boy said, and Yuuri could hear him walk closer. “You smell very good,” he stated. “It must mean that you really are an omega… But try not to worry, the prince is one of my very best friends, and I can swear on my own life that he will not do anything to hurt you.” 

Yuuri wanted to believe that so badly that he almost did. 

That’s when he heard the door opening again. “Thank you, Chris,” the boy that sounded like the prince said. “Please assist my father with the hunter’s gold.”

“Of course, your highness,” the boy said and Yuuri could hear him walk off.

It almost made him cry again, he didn’t want to lose the only friendly voice he had heard.

“I’m sorry this happened to you,” the prince said apologetically and Yuuri could feel him starting to untie the ropes on his wrists. “If I would have known, I…” he trailed off with a sigh. “I do promise you that you are safe now,” he claimed. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” 

Yuuri let out a soft whimper as his wrists were free and his stiff arms could once again move. 

“Are you hurt?” the prince asked worriedly and undid both the blindfold and the gag.

Yuuri was sure that his heart stop when he laid his eyes on the prince.

He was an angel.

He had long silver hair and eyes blue like the sky on a clear day. 

And his face was more beautiful than any face he had ever seen. His lips were soft and pink, and his jaw looked strong and firm. 

He was handsome, ridiculously so. 

“What’s your name?” The prince asked gently. “My name is Victor.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. It was a beautiful name that fitted him perfectly. 

But somehow he couldn’t find his voice. 

‘Be quiet!’ 

Yuuri felt his head pound at the thought of the alpha command that kept him unable to speak. 

Victor frowned worriedly. “I’ll send for a doctor,” he stated. “The best one in the kingdom.” 

Yuuri shook his head immediately. He didn’t want to meet a stranger over a alpha command that would pass in a few days.

The doctor could be like the people that took him, and he didn’t want to risk that.

“No doctor?” Victor asked in confusion. “I understand if you’re scared, but if you’re not well, I think you need to…” 

Yuuri shook his head again. 

“Okay then,” Victor relented. “But would you please tell me your name?” he asked gently. “I really want to know what I should call you.” 

Yuuri looked up at Victor apologetically and allowed his eyes to shift to the prince’s hand. He pointed at it pleadingly. He knew how to read and write, so even though he couldn’t make a sound, he was still able to communicate. 

Victor seemed to understand what he wanted as he carefully gave Yuuri his hand. 

Yuuri traced the letters to his name in Victor’s palm, carefully, his hands shaking with nervousness. He wasn’t even sure what he was currently nervous about. 

He had a feeling that the man that took him would come running back and take him away from his saviour. 

“Yuuri?” Victor finally asked.

Yuuri nodded. 

“That’s a very beautiful name,” Victor admitted as a soft smile spread across his lips. “Yuuri...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are already in love <3<3 They still have a long way to go, but I'm so excited to see them walk it <3 Or do you think I should stop here at the bittersweet moment? ^^
> 
> Please let me know <3<3
> 
> You guys are truly amazing <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shows Yuuri his room and Yuuri feels new insticts starting to approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3 Things are changing for me yet again XD <3 I'm going to move for a job in a week and I still have no place to stay, so I'm apartment shopping during the days, which means less time to write ^^ <3
> 
> But I managed to edit this one, so hopefully you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri blushed shyly as he carefully let Victor’s hand go. 

Victor allowed their fingers to linger a little before he pulled away.

Yuuri was absolutely breathtaking. 

Nothing he had ever read about omegas could do him justice. He was more beautiful than any word could ever describe. 

But he still looked terrified, his eyes were unable to fixate as he looked around worriedly. “Yuuri?” Victor said gently.

Yuuri looked at him attentively, his eyes wide. 

“Are you hungry?” Victor asked, hoping to get him to think about something else.

Yuuri shook his head. 

Victor had a hard time believing that. “When did you last eat?” 

Yuuri had to think about that for several moments. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but the attack happened before dinnertime sometime yesterday. 

So that made his last meal breakfast yesterday. 

“If you need to think about it that hard, it’s been too long,” Victor pointed out. “Come, we’ll get you something.” 

Yuuri hesitated. He didn’t want to meet anyone else, and no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he was scared. 

And worried sick about his sister. 

He was pretty sure that she was alive, since he could still hear the command to not kill himself echoing in his mind. 

Apparently an alpha command would stop working if the alpha died.

That gave him hope. 

Mari was either out there, or she had been taken along with the others and taken to the dungeons. 

That was how kings treated criminals according to the book he used to read. 

So if he could just get away, he could find the dungeons and let his sister go. 

“You can trust me,” Victor suddenly said as he reached out his hand to him. 

Yuuri couldn’t find a single reason to doubt that, so he carefully took the hand and allowed Victor to help him up.

It was so strange. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. Whenever he fell, he always picked himself up. No one had ever come to his aid or fuzzed around him. 

But he couldn’t say that he hated it, something about Victor made him feel… Cared for. 

He wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

But it made him feel special. 

“What do you like to eat?” Victor asked. “Pasta?” 

Yuuri had never heard of that before. 

Victor seemed to catch on. “Meat? Vegetables?” 

Yuuri recognized vegetables and nodded. 

“Okay,” Victor said in understanding. “Chris!” he called out. 

A blond boy suddenly came running. He had big green eyes and the darkest eyelashes Yuuri had ever seen. 

“Please go tell the chef to prepare ratatouille,” Victor said pleadingly. “Yuuri is hungry.” 

Chris smiled. “So he has a name?” 

“Chris, now,” Victor ordered. 

Chris shrugged with a knowing smirk. “Of course, your highness.” 

“He’s a very good friend,” Victor said as Chris was out of earshot. “But he’s too nosy for his own good sometimes.” 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. He liked Chris, he seemed kind.

“You can eat in my room,” Victor said. “I have an extra bed that I think you’ll like.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was comfortable being in someone else’s bedroom, but he was also aware that he didn’t have that much of a choice.

So he nodded and followed the prince. 

As the walked, Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel his breath come in short from the beauty of the castle halls. 

It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The roof was higher than he could measure and the golden paintings were shining beyond compare. He couldn’t believe that someone was actually living there. 

The staircase was giant and the upstairs was just like the downstairs, except more windows. 

It was dark outside, which meant that it had to be late, but he could still see light coming from small houses outside. 

There was so many houses… 

“Here’s my room,” Victor finally declared as he stopped outside a pair of giant double doors. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. 

“Everything okay?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded, even if something was wrong, he wasn’t sure how to word it, not to mention that he couldn’t speak. 

Victor frowned worriedly. “Okay,” he agreed nonetheless and opened the doors. 

Yuuri gasped at the sight. 

The room was almost completely dressed in gold. 

There was a giant bed in the center of the room that been decorated with beautiful silk blankets. The windows were giant and there was a balcony that led outside. 

In the ceiling there was a lamp made of diamonds and the floor was of beautiful dark wood. 

He could also see a smaller bed beside the bigger one.

“The big one is yours,” Victor said suddenly. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He wasn’t a prince, he shouldn’t have the big bed.

“I’ve read that omegas tend to be uneasy sleepers and move around a lot during the night,” Victor explained. “So I think it’s for the best, I don’t move at all when I’m asleep, so the bed would only be a waste on me.” 

Yuuri nodded cautiously, unable to argue. 

“Here,” Victor said and led him over to the bed. “Try it and see if it’s comfortable or I can send for more pillows if you want?” 

Yuuri started with pressing his hand against the mattress. 

It was so soft. 

Yuuri suddenly felt something stir within him, something new and unfamiliar. He wasn’t even sure what it was, but for some reason he just wanted to crawl under the blankets and hide in that soft, nice mattress, where no one would find him and he would be safe.

“Do you like it?” Victor asked gently.

Yuuri nodded as he carefully sat down on it. He sank comfortably into the mattress and he had to keep himself from grabbing the blankets and start shifting them around. 

It wasn’t his place.

“How come you’re not speaking?” Victor asked. “Are you scared of me?” 

Yuuri couldn’t completely say that he wasn’t scared, but he also didn’t think that the angel before him was capable of anything evil. So he shook his head.

“Are you unable to speak?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded shyly. 

“Oh,” Victor said. “Were you born that way?” 

Yuuri shook his head and once again reached for Victor’s hand. He noticed that Victor’s cheeks dusted pink as he traced the truth into his palm. 

“Alpha command?” Victor asked, now looking worried. “Did someone alpha command you not to speak?” 

Yuuri nodded.

“Was it the hunter?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded again. 

Victor took a step back as he averted his gaze. “I should have him thrown in the dungeons for that…” he said, clenching his jaw.

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. Why did that look of anger make Victor look even more handsome? 

“Can I un-command it somehow?” Victor asked pleadingly. “I’m still not fully mature yet, but I’m willing to try if you think that it might help.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure, Mari had managed to un-command him a few times with canceling commands like stop, or don’t. So he shrugged, uncertain.

“May I try?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked at him for a long moment. Victor definitely looked like an angel, and he found himself unable to deny him such a heartfelt request. He was so gentle with him. No one else had ever asked him so sincerely what he wanted or allowed. So he nodded again. 

Victor smiled fondly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

Yuuri was pretty sure that he would fly away with happiness as he felt Victor’s scent surround him as his alpha pheromones filled the air. 

“Release.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whad do you think? <3 Will it work? What will they talk about <3 I haven't finished writing the next chapters, so I'm open for suggestions! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you so much for being so amazing! <3<3 I love all the comments you give me, they fill me with so many ideas and inspiration! <3<3 
> 
> Love you!! <3<3<3<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells Victor about his sister and Victor agrees to help him find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished answering your wonderful comments <3<3 You guys are definitely the best! <3<3
> 
> I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far <3<3 
> 
> And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! <3<3

Yuuri felt his throat itch as he coughed. “I-it w-worked…” he said in a hoarse whisper.

Victor smiled brighter than the sun. “I’m glad,” he admitted. “Are you thirsty? I can get you some water.”

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “T-thank you.”

Victor felt his heart break and reassemble in a matter of seconds. Yuuri shouldn’t have to thank him for something as simple as having a command broken or getting water. Those were his rights. 

But he also couldn’t get over how incredibly adorable he was. 

He wanted to give him the world if he could, and he would forever hate the fact that they met under this terrible circumstances. 

If Yuuri had come to him, he would accept him in a heartbeat. But that wasn’t the case. 

Yuuri had been taken from everything he knew, everyone he loved and cared about had been killed or imprisoned. He had been commanded and hurt more times than Victor knew during the past day.

And there he was, thanking him for water…

It wasn’t fair. 

“You’re welcome,” Victor said nonetheless as he walked off to his bathroom to get him a clean glass of water. 

Yuuri stayed put, looking around at the details of the room. There were beautiful carvings in the walls and in the ceiling. 

The bed seemed to have been custom made by someone extremely talented. The tiny patterns carved into the wood were stunning. 

Yuuri had tried to carve things in wood himself, but it always ended up looking clumsy. 

“Here,” Victor said as he returned with a glass of water. 

Yuuri accepted it gratefully as he took a sip. 

Victor sat down next to him and couldn’t take his eyes away.

How was someone as beautiful as Yuuri even real? No matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find a single flaw. 

Sure, his eyes were still a little bit swollen from what was probably crying, and he had dark circles around his eyes which came from lack of sleep. 

But despite that, he was beautiful. It was like it came from inside. Victor didn’t even know him, but he could still somehow sense that he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. 

“I.. I was…” Yuuri said uncertainly. “My sister… Is she here?”

Victor felt like he had just been slapped. “Sister?” he repeated, suddenly being reminded of what a terrible situation they were still in. “Was she… An omega?” he asked, dreading the answer. 

Yuuri shook his head. “Alpha,” he said carefully. “She uhm… She told me to run and then I… Someone took me down…” 

That’s when Victor noticed the light bruise on Yuuri’s temple. It was barely noticeable, but when he saw it, he couldn’t unsee it. “Do you know who did that?” he asked. “Who took you down?”

“No,” Yuuri admitted. “But I… I need to make sure she’s okay…” he said, hating that he couldn’t finish speaking his mind. “She made sure that I didn’t… She kept me from…” he took a deep breath. “From dying out with the others.” 

Victor’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” 

“N-nothing,” Yuuri said and averted his gaze to the ground. “Just… Can you help me find my her?” 

“O-of course,” Victor agreed immediately. “Do you know if she was arrested?” 

“No, I… I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. 

“Let’s go to the dungeons together and see if we can find her, okay?” Victor asked. “But you need to eat something first. In case you find her and you want to leave together, it would only add more hours to the time you haven’t eaten. And I think you’ve suffered enough without adding hunger to it.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. He didn’t want to argue, now that he knew that he was going to see his sister eventually, he didn’t want to say anything to anger the prince or make him take that deal back. 

“Good,” Victor said with a sigh of relief. “I want you to know that you’re both free to leave here at any time, but you’re also more than welcome to stay.” 

Yuuri blushed a little at that. “I… I don’t know,” he said cautiously. “I will have to ask her.” 

“Of course,” Victor agreed, a part of him hoped that he could give Yuuri everything. He knew that he couldn’t give him back the life that he had, but if he could find his sister and give them a new life, hopefully a better one, it might still make something right. 

And he also didn’t want to lose Yuuri. 

Having him close, was everything he could ever wish for. 

And after everything his dad had caused, it would all feel even more of a waste if nothing positive came from it. 

“Dinner is served,” Chris suddenly declared loudly at the threshold of Victor’s room.

Yuuri felt slightly overwhelmed by the delicious scent from the food. 

It smelled like that fall when one of the older omegas in the village managed to grow herbs and they used it in their dinner. 

It was the best fall he could remember. 

“Thank you, Chris,” Victor said as he walked up to him to accept the plate. “Do you mind going down to the dungeons to prepare the warden for a visit?” 

“Of course,” Chris said, looking a little confused, but shooting Yuuri a reassuring smile before walking off.

Victor turned to Yuuri with the plate. “It’s mostly vegetables with herbs, garlic and a sauce,” he explained. “It’s my favorite during this season.” 

Victor stabbed a few vegetables on the plate before reaching the fork over to Yuuri. “Try some and see if you’ll like it, otherwise I can send for something else.” 

Yuuri took the fork curiously and took a small bite. 

For a moment, it felt like colors were exploding around him, it was the most delicious thing he had ever experienced. 

Victor felt his heart skip a beat as he sensed Yuuri’s happy pheromones. He smelled really good. 

He smelled like the most enticing meadow, with something else that he couldn’t quite figure out. 

A part of him wanted to be closer to Yuuri to smell him more thoroughly, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t a very good option unless he wanted to scare him off. 

“You can eat as much as you want,” he said and put the plate down next to Yuuri in bed. “I’m just going to make sure that my father got rid of the hunter.” 

Yuuri immediately reached after Victor’s hand before he was able to leave. “Please stay?” he asked, his eyes were shining a little with unshed tears and his face was filled with vulnerability. 

Victor couldn’t say no. “Okay,” he agreed instead and sat down next to the omega. 

He knew that it was a part of the omega spell, but he couldn’t find a single reason to fight it. Yuuri was currently his responsibility, and he was not going to let him cry over something that he could so easily do for him.

“Did you enjoy the food?” Victor asked with a soft smile.

Yuuri nodded as he started eating mouthfuls while making happy chewing noises. Victor found it so utterly adorable that he could listen to it all day long if he was able. And the small smile that formed on Yuuri’s lips was making his heart flip around in his chest. 

Yuuri really was the best thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. 

Once Yuuri was finished, leaving only a little bit behind, Victor took him with him, down towards the dungeons. 

Mind set on finding Yuuri’s sister and setting things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're only falling more and more in love with each other and I'm living for it! XD <3<3 I hope Victor will manage to set some things right, but that their love for each other will continue to bloom <3<3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update!! <3
> 
> See you at the next one! <3<3 Let me know if you want it tonight or tomorrow! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri search for Mari in the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the sweet comments!! <3<3 I hope you'll enjoy this update!! <3<3

The dungeons were dark, almost pitch black with the only light accessible was the torches on the walls. 

Yuuri kept close to Victor, squeezing his hand as they went deeper. 

He had never been this deep underground before, and it was scary to say the least. 

But somehow Victor still made it feel safe. 

“Your highness,” an old man greeted as they reached the bottom of the spiraling stairs. “I was happy to hear about your visit, what can I help you with?” 

“We’re looking for someone that’s just gotten in a few hours ago from the attack in the woods a few towns from here,” Victor stated. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” the man said and bowed. “They’re all gathered in the biggest cell in the back.” 

Victor nodded. “I want them all to be released,” he stated. “They’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“Hopefully you must understand that I will need your father’s approval on that,” the man said. “You have the right to release one prisoner, but you can’t empty a whole cell.”

“Then send for someone to fetch him, because I’m sure he’ll understand,” Victor claimed. “These people didn’t commit a crime, so they should not be kept in here.” 

The warden nodded to a boy who immediately took off. 

“As you wish, your highness.” the warden said before gesturing for them to walk deeper inside the dungeons. 

Victor suddenly took ahold of Yuuri’s other hand and pushed him a little bit to the side so he would have a bigger distance from the cages. 

Yuuri caught a couple of glances at the people in there though, and he was pretty sure that he didn’t want to be around them for too long. 

“Let me out!” Someone suddenly roared and threw themselves at the bars. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what happened, but before he knew it, he was hugging Victor. 

Victor hugged him back. “It’s okay,” he whispered reassuringly and placed a supportive arm around his shoulders. “They can’t hurt you.” 

Yuuri took a deep breath as he tried to fend off the embarrassment. 

“Come,” Victor said gently and led him on. 

Yuuri looked to the cells, when he suddenly saw a familiar face. “Hiro!” he exclaimed. 

Hiro looked up from where he was sitting on the ground. “Yuuri?” he asked in disbelief. “You’re alive!” 

Suddenly the rest of the alphas and betas from the village looked up, but most of them didn’t look happy to see him, they looked terrified. 

Hiro was the grandson of one of the omegas in the village, he was in his early thirties. He was a beta that used to have a thing of another beta girl in the village, but Yuuri couldn’t see her in the cell. 

He didn’t want to ask about that in case something terrible had happened, so he focused on what he really needed to know. “Have you seen Mari?” 

Hiro frowned in confusion. “She isn’t with you?”

Yuuri shook his head. 

Hiro looked to Victor. “You need to let him go,” he said seriously. “He’s not a pet for you to abuse.” 

Victor felt like he had just been slapped. “He’s free to go,” he promised. “And so are you, as soon as my father decides to be helpful.” 

Hiro seemed to relax a little at that. “Good... Yuuri, you’re coming with us.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“You’re not going to stay here,” Hiro said seriously. “You belong with us, we’ll find Mari and go back.” 

Yuuri immediately felt torn. “I- I… I don’t know…” 

Hiro looked confused. “What don’t you know?” he asked. “We need to keep you safe.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I-I’m the last…” he said sadly. “The other omegas they… I don’t know if I…”

“They are safe now, Yuuri,” Hiro said. “They can’t be hurt.” 

Yuuri felt a chill travel up his spine at the words. “They’re dead.”

“They’re at peace,” Hiro corrected. “It was the plan.” 

Yuuri looked to Victor, not really sure what he wanted to hear. 

He didn’t want to go back with the others, he didn’t want to die like that. 

Mari would be so disappointed. She was still out there somewhere, and she had told him to stay alive. 

She might still come for him, but she would never be able to if he had allowed himself to die. 

“I-it’s your choice,” Victor said reluctantly, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from that beta. How could they treasure life so little? Did they really rather see him dead than given a chance at life. “But please think it through,” he pleaded.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. 

“Don’t listen to him, Yuuri,” Hiro said. “He doesn’t understand us, he doesn’t understand you or omegas. He just wants you to go into heat so he can force himself on you and keep you as his cattle.” 

Yuuri took a step back, both from Victor and Hiro. Was that true?

“That’s not true,” Victor stated. “This is not what I wanted. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, I just… I asked my father to send a letter, but he sent an army. I was looking for a mate, but he brought be a prisoner. I want to make things right, so I can promise you, Yuuri, that you will never get hurt when you’re with me.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure why, but he trusted Victor. 

A man he had only known for a few hours suddenly felt more trustworthy than the man he had known growing up. 

What was wrong with him? 

“He’s an alpha, Yuuri,” Hiro pointed out. “Not to mention that he’s a prince, do you think you will have any power in that relationship? No, he will command you to do what he wishes and you will have no choice but to obey, you’re not strong enough for that.” 

It was hard to imagine that. If Victor would have wanted to treat him like that, he could have done so many things differently. He wouldn’t have asked him what he wanted or given him options. 

He knew it was crazy, but he wanted to give Victor a chance. 

He didn’t want to lose perhaps the only chance he might get to have a somewhat free life. 

“Vitya! What is the meaning of this?” someone suddenly roared.

Victor recognized the voice of his father immediately. 

He pushed Yuuri back a little, out of the king’s sight before he stood up straight. “You’ve taken prisoners that has done nothing wrong,” Victor claimed. “I demand you let them go instantly.”

Yakov’s gaze wandered until they landed on the omega behind his son. “Is he the one making you say this?” he questioned seriously. 

“No!” Victor immediately protested. “Despite what you might think, I do have a mind of my own.” 

Yakov scoffed. “Then why all the suddenly are you interested who is and who isn’t in the dungeons? You’ve never cared in the past.” 

“This is Yuuri’s whole village, and they’ve nothing wrong except trying to keep the omegas safe,” Victor pointed out. “The omegas that died because of your orders.”

Yakov scowled. “You wanted an omega, I got you one, and did you as much as thank me before trying to be the knight in shining armour?” he asked. “Those people might be the ones responsible for killing the omegas, the doctors examinations says that they took a poison before they were captured.” 

Victor suddenly felt his next argument die down before he thought of something. “They wouldn’t have had to do that if you had done as I said.”

“Sending a letter? Just so they could pack up and move away?” Yakov questioned. “You’re naive, Victor,” he claimed. “And do you think that anyone of those people in that cell would give up that omega to you?” 

Victor couldn’t admit that his father was right. “Yuuri could have made that decision for himself,” he stated. “He still can.” 

“That boy has never made a decision in his life,” Yakov said as he looked at Yuuri. “Or have you?” 

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that. He knew that if there had been a letter sent, he probably wouldn’t even find out about it. Mari would just tell him that they needed to go and then they would.

He hadn’t been allowed to make decisions in the past, which was yet another reason to why he wanted to stay with Victor.

Maybe things could be different. 

“Don’t talk to him that way,” Victor bit back. “You have no right to make assumptions of him, it’s not like your decisions has been very good lately.” 

“And yours have?” Yakov questioned. “I’m curious, please tell me a good decision you’ve made in the past.” 

“Let this be one of them,” Victor pleaded. “I’m asking you to let them go.” 

Yakov sighed tiredly. “Fine,” he said in defeat. “As usual, you’re getting what you want.” He turned to the warden. “Release them,” he ordered. “And escort them out of the castle, I don’t care where they go, as long as you get them out of my home. And if they cause any kind of riot in my kingdom, you have no one to blame but my son.” 

Victor looked to Yuuri, searching for his approval on the king’s order. “What would you want to do?” he asked carefully as the warden unlocked the cell with a rusty key.

Yuuri suddenly wished that he was unable to speak again. It was too much pressure. 

“He’s coming with us,” Hiro stated as he walked up to Yuuri and grabbed his arm. 

“No,” Yuuri said immediately, having no idea where he found his courage to speak up. “I… I think I want to stay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!! Yuuri made a decision!! XD <3 Hopefully the first in many! <3
> 
> I hope you liked this! <3 I guess Mari is still out there somewhere... ;) <3 I wonder when she'll come around, as well as all the other Yuri!!! On ice-characters we know and love! <3<3
> 
> Let me know which Yuri!!! On ice-character is your favorite, and who you mostly want to see in this story!! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri settles with his decision and deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this real quick! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor was ready to break out in dance from the joy. “Really?” he asked hopefully

“No!” Hiro protested. “Whatever alpha command he’s put you under, it’s going to wear off and then you’ll be trapped. You need to come with us.” 

“No,” Yuuri said again, more firmly as he pulled his arm free. “If I’m the last of my kind, I deserve to live the rest of my life as I want. This… This is the first big decision I’ve made about my life, and I don’t want to take it back.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Hiro pleaded. “You know nothing about the world, you can’t make decisions for yourself. You’re an omega.” 

“How am I supposed to learn anything about the world when no one is willing to teach me?” Yuuri asked. “I spent my whole life living like that, and it got me here. Now I’m choosing a different path. If it gets me killed, at least I will die knowing I had control of it.” 

“That’s why you should have died with the others,” Hiro said as he took a step closer before being pushed back by Victor.

“That’s close enough,” Victor said, his body tense. “I suggest you take the opportunity to leave while you still have it. And if Yuuri wants to join you in the future, I will personally escort him myself. But until then, I think you’ll do best by respecting his decision.” 

Hiro opened and closed his mouth, as if wanting to argue, but not daring to speak a word against the prince. “He belongs to us,” he said lowly. “And he will be back with us. We are his family.” 

“You are his neighbours at best,” Victor protested. “Or maybe over-controlling neighbours is a more appropriate comparison?” 

Yakov sighed. “Victor,” he said sternly.

Victor turned to him. 

“Enough,” Yakov said before turning to the warden. “Escort them out and report back to me.” 

“Of course your majesty,” the warden said before he began walking out. “Follow me or I’ll lock you right back in.” 

“See you soon,” Hiro said to Yuuri before following the warden out. 

Yuuri felt a little guilty for staying behind. But he knew that it was probably for the best. They wouldn’t have another mouth to feed in their already hard living, and he knew that there was a bigger chance that Mari would find him if he stayed.

She had recognized the king’s soldiers, so if she was able to put things together, which she was, she should know that the best place to search would be in the castle. 

If he left the castle, there was a bigger chance that she would get hurt, and then there would be no one to help her. 

This was for the best of all. 

“The hunter wanted me to tell you that you got lucky with that one,” Yakov said and gestured to Yuuri. “He was the only one that hadn’t reached maturity, and he wanted you to know that if you ever got sick of him, he would be more than happy to buy him back.” 

“Father!” Victor snapped, hating that Yuuri heard that awful statement. “If I see that hunter again, I will throw him into a pit after what he did to Yuuri. So you better keep him far away.” 

Yakov’s lips twitched a little before he began walking off. “As you wish.” 

Victor turned to Yuuri. “Come,” he said gently. “I think we both have had enough of the dungeons for today.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as the statement was still stinging in his heart, before he nodded in agreement and followed Victor. 

Victor reached back and tried to take Yuuri’s hand but Yuuri pulled it away before he was able to. He didn’t feel comfortable after hearing that.

Victor understood. 

They would just have to take baby-steps.  
……………………………………...

“Do you want to look around the castle or do you want to go to bed?” Victor asked as they were walking back up from the dungeons. “I know you had a long day, so it’s entirely up to you.” 

Yuuri did feel exhausted, and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to be able to enjoy the castle fully in his current state. His mind was still a turmoil from the past twenty-four hours. “I’m pretty tired,” he admitted. 

“Tomorrow then,” Victor said with a smile. “And after that, maybe we could go out so you can see the rest of the kingdom?” 

Yuuri immediately felt nervous. “Uhm, I- I don’t know…” he said shyly. “I’ve never been among… people before.”

Victor felt his heart go out for Yuuri. “We can take it slow,” he offered. “Maybe we can start with seeing the garden?” 

Yuuri nodded with a small smile. “I-I’d like that.” 

Victor smiled. “Do you want to take a bath before bed?” 

Yuuri frowned. “I’m kind of cold,” he admitted. “And it’s probably even colder outside.” 

Victor felt confused until his mind caught up. “I have a bathtub in my bathroom,” he said. “And the water is warm.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “How?” 

“We have pipes,” Victor explained. “The water comes from the pipes.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly. “We usually bathe in a lake near our village,” he admitted. “I don’t really like it that much. It is… was... very cold.” 

Victor felt his heart twist a little with guilt. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’ll like this,” he claimed. “I hope you like bubbles.”  
…………………………………….

Yuuri loved the bubbles. 

Victor had prepared him the warmest, cleanest and softest bath he had ever had. 

Yuuri was grateful to be left alone for a moment, just hearing the sound of water and his own thoughts was more than he could ever ask for. 

The warmth was also nice. 

He sat there for what felt like hours, warm and content before he slowly felt something twist within him.

He curled in on himself before he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. They fell into the warm water with small splashes.

Something still didn’t feel right, he was in a castle, spending time with a prince, but too many things were happening at once. 

The king still considered him some object that he had gotten a very good price on, and he still wasn’t sure if Victor felt the same.

He wanted to see his sister, he wanted to ask the older omegas for some last minute advice, but he couldn’t do either. 

The omegas were gone, and his sister was missing.

And he couldn’t do anything to change that. 

Yuuri sniffled brokenly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Why was this happening now? Why did he all the suddenly feel this panic?

“Yuuri? Everything okay?” Victor suddenly called from outside the bathroom. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, desperate to pull himself together.” Y-yes,” he answered with a shaking voice. “I-I’ll be out in a moment…”

Victor frowned worriedly as he took a cautious step away from the door. He wanted to give Yuuri his privacy, but he also found it more than difficult not to help. 

He could hear the quiet sniffles and smell the distress all the way out. 

Yuuri was sad, and he couldn’t help him. 

Victor forced himself to take a few more steps back as he heard Yuuri step out of the water. 

He wanted Yuuri to feel like he had some space and not be met with him lingering just outside the door when he got out of the bath.

So he grabbed a nearby book and sat down in the small bed, trying to look busy as the door finally opened up. 

Victor had to hold his breath not to be overwhelmed by the omega aroma. 

Yuuri smelled wonderful, and seeing him in a white robe made him look more of an angel than he was able to phantom.

“Uhm… Clothes?” Yuuri asked cautiously, making Victor curse himself that he didn’t get them for him instantly. 

“Of course,” Victor agreed as he hurried over to his closet and brought out his most comfortable clothes. “These might be a bit big, but they’re soft,” he explained as he walked back to Yuuri with them. “I’ll send someone out tomorrow to get something in your size.” 

“T-thank you,” Yuuri said and averted his gaze before returning back into the bathroom. 

Victor frowned worriedly. He didn’t miss the redness around Yuuri’s eyes or the stutter in his voice.

He was upset and Victor couldn’t help but feeling like it was his fault. 

He knew it was his fault. 

Everything that happened had been because of him and his wishes. 

But he was more than grateful that Yuuri had given him a chance.

And he was not going to throw it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving tomorrow and starting a new job in a new city monday, so if I go on hiatus, you know why ^^ <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story <3<3 
> 
> I hope you liked everything so far <3 Please let me know what you thought <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor does his best to give Yuuri a good first day in the castle.

The first night in the castle felt like it lasted forever. 

Yuuri was crying in his sleep, and Victor was willing to do anything to make it stop. 

Only he didn’t know what.

He had never been in a situation like this one before.

His instincts told him to comfort the omega, but his brain told him to stay back and allow Yuuri to process the change.

He wasn’t sure what to follow, the books never mentioned what to do if an omega had been traumatized. 

He felt horrible, and there wasn’t a way to make things right instantly. 

But he also couldn’t live like this. He had to try to do something. 

He carefully snuck out of his own bed and tiptoed over to Yuuri.

The room was dark, but a beam of moonlight shone through the window and illuminated half of Yuuri’s face.

He could see the glistening of tears on his cheeks and he could see how he was shivering. 

He carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yuuri?” he whispered. 

Yuuri didn’t answer, he just kept on crying. 

Victor took a deep breath and moved closer. “Yuuri?” he whispered a little louder.

The next thing he knew was a fist colliding with his nose, making him fall backwards.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri suddenly whispered, his voice shaking. “W-what… What happened?”

Victor clenched his nose, happy to notice that he wasn’t bleeding.

Not that it didn’t hurt...

“I apologize for startling you,” Victor said, trying to pull himself together. “I just wanted to help…” 

Yuuri seemed to wake up a little at that. “Did I… Did I hit you?” 

“No,” Victor lied badly. 

“My hand hurts,” Yuuri admitted. “I… I just remember… I was trying to…”

“I’m okay,” Victor claimed. “I think you had a nightmare.” 

“I… I did?” Yuuri asked in confusion as he absentmindedly wiped away his tears. 

“It looked that way,” Victor said thoughtfully. “Can you remember anything?” he asked gently as he reached to turn on a soft light. 

Yuuri immediately turned his head away from the light. 

“Sorry,” Victor apologized. “I just… Please, tell me what I can do,” he pleaded. “I… I feel so useless.” 

Yuuri heard the slight crack in Victor’s voice and he immediately felt guilty for causing it. “I… I don’t know,” he said nonetheless. “I… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Victor said in a whisper, almost completely inaudible. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said a little louder. “It’s me, I… You deserve better.” 

Yuuri turned back hesitantly. “I… I miss my sister,” he admitted. 

Victor felt his heart break even more. “I… I’ll find her for you,” he promised. “First thing tomorrow, I’ll send out a patrol to search her down…” 

“No, don’t!” Yuuri pleaded as he turned to him fully. “It’s not a good idea. I know my sister and I know she would not react well to that…”

“Then what can I do?” Victor asked desperately. “I will do anything I can to help you.” 

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “I just… I need time.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “Okay,” he agreed. “I understand.” 

Yuuri smiled a little. “Thank you.” 

Victor almost wanted to tell him not to thank him. He didn’t deserve to be thanked for something so simple. But he settled for smiling and then moving back to his own bed. 

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, praying that everything would be better in the morning.   
………………………….

Victor opened his eyes as the sunlight was filling the room. He immediately turned his attention to the omega that was sleeping soundly across the room from him. 

He moved quietly not to wake him, as he walked up to his side. 

Yuuri was clearly not sleeping so soundly. Even though his eyes were closed, it seemed like he was suffering. 

Victor decided there and then that he was at least going to give Yuuri a good start on his day, and that meant a good breakfast. 

He snuck out carefully, only to meet Chris waiting right outside the door. 

“Good morning, your high-” he was cut off my Victor shushing him. 

“Yuuri is sleeping,” Victor said quietly. “Can you tell the chef to prepare a breakfast fit for a royal birthday?”

“Yeah, of course,” Chris agreed with a much quieter voice. “How is he?” 

“I’m not sure,” Victor said with a sigh. “He’s had a long night.” 

Chris looked to the door with his eyes full of empathy. “Is there anything else I can do?” 

“Nothing for now,” Victor said. “Thank you.” 

Chris smiled. “My pleasure,” he said as he walked off to take the prince’s orders to the chef.

Victor carefully snuck back into his bedroom, glad to see that Yuuri was still sleeping. 

He went to his reading nook and browsed through his book collection about omegas, desperate to find something that could make Yuuri feel better. 

All of it, he had read before. Omegas liked nests, soft fabrics, comforting smells, being close to their alpha or their children. 

Yuuri had neither. 

He was in a new place, still not comfortable enough to nest, he didn’t recognize any scents. He didn’t have a alpha and he didn’t have any children. 

Victor had never felt so terrible before. He could do nothing.

Nothing to help the scared omega that had been taken from everything he knew because of the selfish wishes of a prince.

He could find his sister, but he didn’t think it was a very good idea, especially considering it went against Yuuri’s wishes. 

Besides, without Yuuri’s help, he had no idea who he was even looking for. He had no idea what Yuuri’s sister looked like. 

He didn’t know the name of Yuuri’s parents either, or if he even had any. 

Victor felt his heart twist at the idea of Yuuri being alone. Or even worse… Abandoned. 

Maybe his sister had saved him from an even crueler fate. 

Or what if…

He should probably stop speculating and ask Yuuri about it instead. He wasn’t doing anyone any favors by spiraling. 

And as he turned to Yuuri, he noticed that he was starting to wake up. 

He realized that he probably shouldn’t start with assaulting him with questions before he was awake. So he pretended to be reading.   
…………………………….

Yuuri woke up, feeling confused. He had a dream that he was back in his village and Mari was telling him to hurry up or they were going to be late for breakfast. 

But as soon as the sun hit his face, he woke up on the softest bed in the world. 

He looked around thoughtfully. Everything was so still and peaceful. That’s when he spotted Victor across the room with his nose buried in a book. 

He immediately averted his gaze, he didn’t want to bother the prince if he was busy. 

He wasn’t really sure what to do. He couldn’t just walk out the door, and live his life.

He didn’t have a life. 

At least not yet. 

“You’re awake,” Victor finally said. 

Yuuri flinched at the sound of his voice. “Y-yeah,” he admitted quietly as he sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Victor asked worriedly.

Yuuri shook his head. “N-no,” he said. “You didn’t.”

Victor frowned worriedly. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri shrugged and sniffled quietly, which told Victor exactly how he was feeling. 

It wasn’t good. 

“Well, hopefully you’ll feel better after today,” Victor said gently. “I can take you around the castle if you wish and you can see the garden, and if you feel comfortable, maybe we can go into town.” 

Yuuri liked the idea of that. Maybe he would feel better after some fresh air. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Victor called and shot Yuuri a reassuring smile. 

The door opened and Chris and two other boys came in with trays.

“Good morning,” a boy with tanned skin and a bright smile greeted, the boy next to him looked to be blushing as he shyly tucked his red bangs behind his ear.

Yuuri had never seen anything like it before. 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Chris said with a smile. “Otherwise let us know, we’d be happy to finish it for you.” 

“We won’t be able to eat all that,” Victor admitted. “You can take what you want.” 

“Really?” Chris asked in surprise. 

“Of course,” Victor said with a soft smile. “Please, help yourself.” 

Both the younger boys perked up immediately and began to gather some of the fruits and bread on the different trays. 

“Thank you, your highness,” they both said in unison.

Yuuri felt his heartbeat increase a little. Victor was definitely a kind prince.

Chris took a croissant. “And my mom was worried that you wouldn’t feed me,” he said in amusement. “I definitely need to watch my figure if it continues like this.” 

“Hopefully it’ll help you grow a little,” Victor quipped playfully. “I want my best servants to be able to reach the high shelves without having to carry around a ladder.” 

Chris snorted. “As you wish, your highness,” he said as he grabbed one of the chocolate dipped strawberries. “You know I live to serve,” he finished his statement with a wink.

Yuuri was slightly in awe over how at ease they all were in the presence of the prince. 

He expected royalties to rule with respect and fear, Victor was nothing like that. 

He was just… Kind.

“Well, we should probably leave and let you finish your breakfast,” Chris said and looked to the young boys. “Kenjirou, Phichit.”

Both of the younger boys bowed politely before they all left.

Leaving the prince and the omega to their luxury breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri opens up a little about his past and Victor takes him around the castle.

“They’re in training,” Victor said as the servants had left. “We usually take in servants in a pretty young age so they have time to educate themselves here in the castle and take on more high paid profession as they’re older.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. It sounded very nice to offer something like that. 

The closest he had gotten to an education himself was his sister telling him things like how to read and write and not go too deep into the forest and how to boil vegetables correctly. 

He was going to learn how to hunt when he was older, but he did know a little bit on how to fish, not that he had ever caught anything.

But other than that, he was pretty oblivious about the world and the knowledge that Victor probably possessed.

“How did you learn to read and write?” Victor suddenly asked. “Were there a teacher in the village you grew up in?”

Yuuri shook his head. “My sister taught me.” 

“Oh,” Victor said in understanding. “Where did she learn?” 

Yuuri realised that he had never asked her. “I- I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t know much about that time…” 

“What time?” Victor asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Yuuri averted his gaze. “All I know is that my sister saved me when I was very young,” he said. “Apparently people found out that I was an omega and w-wanted to…” he trailed off a little. “My parents were killed trying to protect me and my sister. Mari said that she ran away with me. She met someone that knew about the other omegas and they helped us there. She’s been looking after me ever since.” 

Victor was stunned, he had no idea how to respond to that.

Even as a baby, Yuuri had been through more than anyone ever should. And his sister had definitely taken on a responsibility far too big for any child to bear alone. 

It definitely wasn’t right. 

“I miss her,” Yuuri admitted. “Even when she was angry or annoying, she still made me feel safe.” 

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized. “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been put through. No one deserves to suffer through something like that.” 

“People in my village have always warned me about the world,” Yuuri said with a sad smile. “I probably got what I deserved for not believing them.” 

Victor felt his heart turn to dust in his chest. “You don’t deserve the terrible things that’s happened to you,” he claimed. “Whatever I can do to make things a little bit better, please, don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“Can you…” Yuuri immediately stopped himself. “Nevermind.” 

“What?” Victor prodded, desperate to oblige. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Can you promise me that no one will hurt my sister if she comes here?” 

Victor considered the question for a little while. “Sure,” he finally agreed. “But then I will need a description of her. I can’t tell my guards not to attack someone they don’t know who they are. And I doubt she would introduce herself.” 

Yuuri knew that she wouldn’t. “Uhm, she’s taller than me... And she has…” 

“You don’t need to describe her right now,” Victor quickly assured him. “There’s an artist in town that makes incredible portraits from descriptions. We could see him later and ask him to draw her.” 

Yuuri almost wanted to hear Mari’s reaction if he would tell her that the prince was going to help make a portrait of her. 

She would probably never believe him. 

“Okay,” he agreed. “It sounds like a good idea.”   
……………………………….

After breakfast, Yuuri was taken around the castle to see everything worth seeing according to Victor. 

Everything looked so different in the daylight, grander and more spectacular than he had any idea how to describe. 

And when Victor showed him the royal library…

Yuuri had never felt unable to breathe because of the beauty of a room before, but it was definitely a first time for everything. 

He looked at a globe of the world and Victor told him fascinating details about it. Like where they were, how the earth spun around in the galaxy among millions of stars and how the moon reflected the sun and a lot more.

Yuuri took in every word of it and allowed Victor to show him his favorite books and explain what they were about. 

He even gave him a few of them that he thought that he should read whenever he was able. 

Victor then took him to the royal garden where Yuuri once again lost his breath. 

It was magical. There were flowers in so many colors that it was slightly overwhelming. 

There was also a fountain and a waterfall that poured into a stream that ran in extraordinary patterns around the garden. 

Victor gave him a blue flower that he told him was a rose. 

He said that roses was a symbol of love and there were many kinds of love, not just romantic. But that he wanted Yuuri to have the rose and take it however he wished. 

Yuuri blushed as he nodded at the explanation. 

It wasn’t until they walked back inside, that Yuuri felt his breath leave him from fear.

The hunter was standing in the hallway, talking to the king. 

Victor immediately felt anger claim him. But he didn’t want to risk upsetting Yuuri. 

That’s when he saw a way around it. “Phichit,” he called. 

The young boy immediately ran up to him. “Yes?”

“Do you mind taking Yuuri to the library and keep him company? I need to exchange a few words with my father.” Victor said, not taking his eyes off the hunter. 

Yuuri felt his heartbeat increase. He didn’t want to be apart from Victor. 

“Of course,” the boy called Phichit agreed with a smile before he bowed. “Follow me, Yuuri. I know the way around the whole castle. We won’t even need a map.” 

Yuuri hesitated. 

“I’ll be right there with you,” Victor promised. “I’ll just talk with my father about having that horrible man permanently banned from here. He’s done enough to scare you.” 

Yuuri nodded carefully. “When will you come?” 

“Less than ten minutes,” Victor promised. “Phichit, you know how to tell time, don’t you?” 

“I sure do,” Phichit said proudly as he took out his pocket watch and gave it to Yuuri. “It’s two of those big lines,” he explained. 

“I’ll be with you before then,” Victor promised. 

Yuuri felt a bit at ease from that. “O-okay,” he agreed. 

Victor smiled reassuringly. “Find something good to read,” he pleaded. “And let me know what you like.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I will,” he promised as he followed the servant. 

“There’s this great book about rodents,” Phichit chirped as he walked with Yuuri. “My favorite is definitely hamsters.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “I’ve only seen mouses, that’s a rodent, right?” 

Phichit beamed. “You’ve seen a real mouse? That’s so cool!” 

Yuuri felt oddly flattered, there was something with the young boy’s energy that made him feel at ease. “I’ve never seen a hamster though,” he admitted. “What do they look like?” 

“I’ll show you,” Phichit promised. “I’m sure you’ll like them.”   
……………………………….

Victor was sure that Phichit would be good to Yuuri, so he decided to confront his father about the monster he had taken into the castle. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked sternly. “I thought I told you to keep him far away.” 

“Vitya,” Yakov hissed at him. “Mr. Romanov has been formally invited as an act of gratitude for getting you the omega boy.” 

“I’m not the least grateful for what he did to Yuuri,” Victor said bluntly. “That man is evil, and I demand that he’ll be escorted from my home and out of my sight immediately.” 

The hunter tensed. “You’re a spoiled boy, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice gruff. “If you’re that ungrateful for the omega I captured, I’d be glad to take him back. With his youth, I’ll make more money from him than any royalty would be able to pay.” 

Victor felt anger fill him. “He’s just a boy, not a…” he trailed off, uncertain what he wanted to say.

“He’s an omega,” the hunter said. “They only serve a single purpose and that’s being good at fucking.” 

Victor had for the past nineteen years of his life been taught that he was not to use violence, no matter how angry he became. 

But he had never been this tempted before. “Omegas are far kinder than any of us, they deserve the whole world and more,” he said instead. “You must be a very unhappy man if your view of omegas have been so tainted.” 

The hunter glared at him. “You’re naive,” he said. “You’re only wasting his potential by keeping him locked up as a… What to you keep him as? A pet?”

“Stop,” Victor growled, making the hunter smirk, 

“Or maybe a prisoner?” 

Victor was just about to swing a punch when his father grabbed his arm and led him away. “Forgive my son,” he apologized to the hunter. “I’ll talk to him.” 

Victor couldn’t stop growling. He was furious that he had allowed the hunter to get the last word.

“Vitya, snap out of it!” Yakov snapped in annoyance. “You’re a prince for god’s sake. You’re better than this growling.” 

Victor glared at his father. “Why is he here? He got his gold and I want him to be far away from Yuuri.

“He didn’t want the gold,” Yakov said in a hushed voice. “I demanded that he name his price and he wanted a place in the castle.”

Victor frowned. “Why?”

“He wanted to make sure that the omega he captured would be taken cared of,” Yakov said.

Victor felt his heartbeat increase. “I want him thrown in the dungeons,” he said. “I don’t want him near Yuuri.”

“The omega boy is not even your mate yet,” Yakov said sternly. “If you have no intentions of mating with him, we wouldn’t have a reason to keep him in the castle. Mr. Romanov is willing to take him then.” 

Victor hated the idea of that. “How can you not see how wrong that is?” he asked in disbelief. “Yuuri is a child, and he is… An old man.” 

“He’s an omega, they are made to have a mate and children, keeping him around because you pity him will just ruin his chances of the life he needs,” Yakov claimed. 

“He’s too young for me to see him like that,” Victor pointed out. “God, he hasn’t even presented yet. I’ve known him for barely a day and because of the man you brought into the castle, he has been terrified for most of that time. And it definitely won’t change if that creep is going to haunt these hallways.” 

“He’s not going to do anything to him,” Yakov promised. “But you need to decide whether to mate him or not. We’re not just going to have an omega live in here. People are already upset about this whole ordeal. If they find out that you have no intention of mating the boy, they would think that we’re just keeping him here so that no one else will get him.” 

“And what if that’s the case?” Victor questioned. “I want to keep him safe, I’m responsible for him and I refuse to let someone put their claws in him. He’s just a boy, and he’s been through more than enough.” 

“He’s been very lucky for an omega,” Yakov stated. “There are fates a lot worse than being a potential mate to a prince.”

Victor didn’t want to dignify that statement with an answer. It definitely could be better. 

”How can you be so cold?” He asked in disbelief. ”What do you think mom would say?”

Yakov stiffened at that. ”I’ve had enough of you,” he said as the veins were evident in his forehead. ”Go and find that omega boy before I tell Mr. Romanov to take him back right now.”

Victor scoffed in anger but walked off nonetheless, afraid to risk it.

He knew his father wasn’t evil, but he also had a strange need to constantly prove that he was right.

And Victor knew that he hurt him, and his father really shouldn’t be making decisions when he was hurt.

As he returned to where he first saw his dad, he noticed that the hunter was no longer where they left him.

He felt his heart stop in his chest.

What if he had gone after Yuuri?

Victor immediately rushed for the library, ignoring the rules that he wasn’t allowed to run.

He reached the library and slammed open the doors to a sight that would be stuck in his heart forever…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri out in the kingdom.

Yuuri’s laugh was the most beautiful sound Victor had ever heard. 

Phichit definitely deserved a promotion for being able to make Yuuri that happy.

But boy did he talk….

”And then after I was done trying to scrub the burnt fat from the cauldron, Mr. Chiao chiao tells me that I didn’t need to wash the cauldron, I needed to wash my clothes!” Phichit finished.

Yuuri laughed again.

Bright and melodic and downright addictive.

He just hated the fact that he himself didn’t manage to make him laugh like that.

That’s when Phichit caught sight of him and immediately stood up from the floor. ”Prince Victor,” he greeted with a bow.

Victor chuckled fondly as he shook his head. ”Please, just Victor,” he said as he carefully approached. ”What are you reading?” He asked as he too sat down on the floor, something he knew his father would lose his hair over and tell him that princes don’t belong on the floor.

But he was too upset with him to care.

”Uhm, Phichit was showing me a few books with animals,” Yuuri said shyly. ”He knows a lot.”

Phichit beamed. ”Yuuri is definitely a dog’s person, you should have heard the sound he made when I showed him a picture of a poodle.”

Yuuri blushed at that. ”It was really cute.” He admitted. “The poodle!” he added quickly.

Victor relished in the knowledge. First chance he would get, he would definitely give Yuuri a dog. 

But he would not send out someone else to get him one. He learned that lesson the hard way.

”What else did I miss?” Victor asked curiously, desperately trying to find the source of Yuuri’s beautiful laugh.

”Just a few things about the castle,” Phichit admitted. ”I was just telling Yuuri about my wild goose chases in trying to learn how everything works.”

Yuuri laughed at that again, not more than a giggle but it was still wonderful.

”But like I told him,” Phichit continued. ”It’s very nice when you learn your way around. And things will only get better.”

Victor had never felt so grateful before. 

He definitely needed to keep Phichit around.

He could tell that Yuuri was a lot more at ease around the boy and he could also see how Yuuri was breaking out of his shell with his help.

”Phichit, how would you feel about becoming Yuuri’s personal servant?” Victor asked. ”And of course a sizable raise to go to your family.”

Phichit’s eyes widened in amazement. ”I’d love that!”

”W-wait,” Yuuri protested. ”I don’t need a servant.”

“Of course you do,” Phichit claimed. “I’ll happily take on the job.” 

Victor could tell that Yuuri looked very uncomfortable. “I think it might be good for you to have another friend around,” he said gently. “I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have anyone if you don’t want to talk with me.” 

Yuuri felt oddly touched by that. “O-okay then,” he agreed. “If you want to?” he asked Phichit.

Phichit nodded happily. “I’m at your service,” he said proudly. 

Victor felt good about that decision, he had no reason not to trust that boy. He had personally met his parents and they were both very loving and polite as they left their oldest son in the care of the royal family.

And he had a very strong feeling that he would be good for Yuuri. 

Yuuri needed someone besides him to turn to about things. 

He never wanted to make Yuuri feel smothered, hopefully this would prevent that. 

“Can you tell Chris to give those orders to my father?” Victor asked. “I was thinking of maybe taking Yuuri to see the kingdom,” he turned his attention to Yuuri. “If you want to of course?” 

Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “I- I do,” he admitted. He really wanted to see that artist so he could make sure that his sister would be safe.

Victor smiled in relief. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”  
…………………………….

Victor kept a close eye on Yuuri as they stepped outside the gates, but to his surprise, he seemed relatively calm. 

Determined even. 

But as they reached the more central parts of town, he noticed that Yuuri was starting to get anxious. 

Victor knew that no one was touching him, he had brought enough guards to keep anyone at bay, and everyone took several steps back when they caught sight of them. 

Yuuri didn’t like the whispers he heard. And he liked the looks he was getting even less. 

A part of him wanted to turn invisible so he wouldn’t have to burn under their hard glares, even though he knew it was impossible. 

He tried to keep his eyes forward, but he found it more or less impossible. There was so many things to look at, too many new things.

Yuuri had grown up in the woods, he really had no idea how to handle this, all the people, the huge buildings. It was all too much.

But when Victor wrapped his arm around him, he felt as if air was finally filling his lungs. 

He could smell Victor, and he had no idea why, but his scent was very soothing to him. 

It almost felt like a protective bubble surrounding the two of them, keeping them safe. 

Victor had never released calming pheromones before, but he was grateful that he instinctively knew how to do it. 

He had heard about it from older alphas and he had read about it in romantic stories, but doing it himself filled him with pride, especially when he noticed the effect he had on Yuuri. 

The boy that had less than a minute ago looked to be ready to dig a hole to hide himself in, was now breathing calmly as he kept his eyes on the road.

Victor knew where Yuuri wanted to go, so he steered their way to the artist’s studio. He knew that if he wanted to make sure Yuuri enjoyed his day out in town, he needed to get that errand out of the way first. 

And if it could save Yuuri’s sister from getting hurt, he couldn’t see anything he would rather do than stay by Yuuri’s side. 

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Victor finally stopped them outside a door. 

Yuuri was just about to ask about if they were there, when Victor opened the door and reached out his hand for Yuuri’s.

Yuuri blushed shyly as he accepted Victor’s hand and walked in with him.   
………………………….

Yuuri felt strangely proud of his ability to describe his sister. 

The portrait looked just like Mari. 

The artist was definitely good at understanding him, despite his stammering and stuttering. He really wasn’t good with new people. 

But Victor told him that he had done great and reminded him how well the portrait turned out, which eventually made Yuuri calm down and actually feel happy about his accomplishment.

There was something magical about Victor, it almost felt like he could read his thoughts and understand just what he needed without him having to say it. 

It made him feel strange in a way. No one had ever given him as much attention as Victor did. The way he looked at him made his heart speed up a little, but he wasn’t sure it was a bad thing. 

He felt exposed, but he also felt safe. 

He trusted Victor. Everything he had learned about him so far gave him no reason to distrust him. It wasn’t his fault that he had been taken, it wasn’t his fault that his village had chosen to act like they did, and it wasn’t his fault that he was an omega. 

Victor had done everything he was able to make things right. 

He never would have guessed that a prince would do that. 

Princes were supposed to take what they wanted with no regard for anyone else. Victor was nothing like that. 

If he wanted to, he could just as well has put him in a cage and keep him as an attraction for himself and all other royalties to look and point at to amuse themselves. 

But Yuuri knew that Victor would never do that. 

He was far too kind. 

They were on their way back to the castle when a bark suddenly caught Yuuri of guard, making him flinch. 

Both of them turned around and noticed a cage with two poodles standing by a man that were packing up what seemed to be a selling stand. One of them was all grown and the other one looked like a puppy. 

Yuuri could feel how one of the poodles looked straight into his soul. It was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

Victor seemed to notice. “Are the dogs for sale?” he asked, immediately gaining the salesman’s attention.

“Your highness,” the salesman said and bowed deeply. “Everything is for sale… At the right price.” 

Victor already made up his mind that he would get dogs for Yuuri.

His father might scream his ears off if he found out about it, but it would definitely be worth it if it meant that he could make Yuuri smile. “We’ll take them both,” he said with a snap of his fingers that had one of the guards take out his gold. Hopefully he was reading Yuuri right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is starting to feel more at ease, when a new person arrives to the castle to undo all of Victor's hard work.

Yuuri felt his heart flutter as Victor handed him the puppy and it cuddled up to him in his embrace. 

It was adorable, Yuuri held it carefully as he marveled over how warm and soft it was and how it accepted him immediately. “What’s his name?” Yuuri asked the salesman quietly. 

“That one has no name,” the salesman said. “The big one is Makkachin, not that I know why, it’s a stupid name.” 

Yuuri almost felt offended on the dog’s behalf. 

“I think it’s a good name,” Victor spoke up. “It suits him.” 

Makkachin’s tongue rolled out and it looked like he was smiling. Yuuri felt his heart melt. 

Victor noticed the smile on Yuuri’s face and he felt his chest fill with pride. 

Babies made omegas feel safe, but since Yuuri was far to young for that, maybe this could be a good substitute. And maybe also a way for Yuuri to trust him more. 

If he got to see how well he could take care of the dogs, maybe he would see that he wouldn’t ever hurt him. 

He wanted Yuuri to see him as someone that could be trusted, someone that could care for him. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri would ever consider him worthy to be his mate, but he was determined to do everything he could for the possibility of it. 

He wanted Yuuri to fall in love with him. If he put aside his own feelings for Yuuri and thought about it logically, he knew that it was also one of the few chances he had to stay safe. 

If the hunter was going to lurk around, waiting for an opening, Victor was going to make sure he didn’t find one. 

As far as the hunter should be concerned, Yuuri was already married to him. 

Yuuri wasn’t falling into his clutches, Victor would make sure of that. 

“They are so cute,” Yuuri suddenly said with a shy smile as the dog in his embrace cuddled impossibly closer. “I can’t believe you bought them.”

“I couldn’t leave their fate to chance,” Victor admitted, much like he was feeling with Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “It was very sweet of you.”

Victor smiled a little at that. “I’m glad you think so.” 

They then fell into a very comfortable silence as they were getting close to the castle. 

Victor shared a look with the big poodle named Makkachin. It almost felt like he understood their situation completely as he sent him a look that felt surprisingly encouraging. 

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked. “About everything?”

Yuuri tensed a little at the question. “I- I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s still a big adjustment… But I… It feels easier when you’re close.” 

Victor had never felt more touched. “I like being close to you,” he admitted. “I just hope that you’ll feel better in time... I never want you to feel like you can’t be honest with me, and if you feel like the unhappiness doesn’t go away, please let me know. I’m here to help.” 

“T-thank you,” Yuuri said gratefully. “I really mean that.” 

“It’s the least I can do,” Victor admitted. 

Before they knew it, they were back at the castle and were immediately greeted by Chris and Phichit that were wearing matching outfits as the personal servants did.

Phichit couldn’t look happier as he smiled from ear to ear and practically jumped up and down when he caught sight of the dogs.

“They are so cute!” Phichit claimed as he petted them. 

Makkachin seemed to like him immediately as he rolled over to ask for belly rubs. It really seemed like he liked everyone. 

Until the hunter approached. 

Makkachin stood up then and walked right over to Yuuri’s side, sitting there dutifully while seemingly staring at the horrible man.

Phichit and Chris grew uncomfortable as they stepped aside, only Phichit stood himself by Yuuri’s side, it was almost as if everyone had formed a shield around the omega. 

Victor by Yuuri’s right side, Phichit by his left, Makkachin in front of his feet and the puppy in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Victor, your father wants to see you,” the hunter said sternly. 

“About what?” Victor asked, probably a lot harsher than he intended, not that he felt sorry. 

“It’s not my place to question the orders of the king,” the hunter said. “Neither should you.” 

Victor new that he was right, but he wasn’t happy about it. “Chris, Phichit, can you keep Yuuri company while I deal with this?” 

“Of course,” Chris agreed. 

“Actually, he wants to see the omega as well,” the hunter claimed. 

Yuuri immediately felt worried. Despite being Victor’s father, Yuuri couldn’t trust the king. He could feel it in the air when he was around that he didn’t like him at all.

Victor took a deep breath. “Why?” he asked in annoyance.

The hunter shrugged in response. 

“Take the dogs to the kitchen and see if they can give them something to eat,” Victor ordered the servants. “Me and Yuuri will find you when this has been dealt with.” 

“Yes, your highness,” Chris said with a bow which Phichit mimicked.

Yuuri reluctantly handed over the puppy to Phichit before taking Victor’s hand. 

He didn’t like the hunter att all, he could feel his scent as he walked in front of him, and it only took him back to feeling scared and helpless. 

But they walked all the way to the throne room, where the hunter thankfully waited outside. 

Yakov was sitting in his throne and talked with a man that looked more like a skeleton than a human. 

He had dark hair and pale eyes and he was wearing a dark robe with unfamiliar markings. 

Yuuri felt how his head started to ache a little as they walked closer to the king and the strange man.

“Victor,” Yakov said. “What’s this business about dogs? Why would you bring dogs here? They’ll make a mess, and I assume that you won’t be the one cleaning it?”

“I can clean,” Victor said with a shrug. “And maybe you could get out of that chair sometime and help?” 

Yakov scowled in disapproval. “When will you learn to show some respect? You do not talk to me like that.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, your highness,” Victor said in a mocking voice and bowed. “Thank you for enlightening me of my wrongdoings, how could I ever be so foolish as to speak to my father as I would a parent? How mistaken I was.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel a little bit amused at Victor’s theatrical side. 

Yakov only sighed. “Well, enough of that, I brought someone here that you should meet,” he said and gestured to the man beside him. “This is Mr. Sladkowski, and he’s a omega trainer.” 

Victor looked between his father and the strange man in disbelief. “A what?” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my prince,” Mr. Sladkowski said with a polite bow. “Mr Romanov explained that your omega came straight from the woods without any knowledge of our… civil community.”

“Yuuri knows plenty,” Victor claimed. 

Yuuri felt how Victor’s voice was turning duller and more distant as his headache became worse. What was happening? 

“An omega needs to know their place,” the man said sternly. “You’re doing him a disfavor in letting him believe that you’re equal.” 

“He is more than my equal, he’s my mate,” Victor said without thinking it through, he then immediately turned to Yuuri, hoping that he didn’t panic. 

But Yuuri didn’t seem to have heard him as he stared ahead with a blank look on his face. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly. 

“Don’t worry, my prince,” Mr. Sladkowski said reassuringly. “He’s only reacting to this,” he said and picked up a small golden box from his pocket. “It releases a sound that only affects omegas, it keeps them pliant during training.”

“Turn it off!” Victor demanded. He couldn’t stand seeing Yuuri like this. It almost didn’t even look like him. 

“I can turn him into your ideal mate,” Mr. Sladkowski said. “Make him focus on nothing but your pleasure and your wishes. I can make him forget about all the bad things that’s happened to him, make him love you more than anything else in this world.” 

“No,” Victor said immediately. “I want him just as he is, turn that thing off.” 

Mr. Sladkowski didn’t.

Victor turned to his father. “Tell him to stop!” he practically begged. “Dad, please!” 

“You can stop,” Yakov told the omega trainer calmly. 

Mr. Sladkowski did. He turned off the little machine and Yuuri flinched as if he had been awoken from a nightmare. 

“It’s okay,” Victor told him gently. 

Yuuri looked around, he had no idea where he was or what had happened, but as he saw Victor, he knew that he was safe. Victor wrapped his arms around him, and Yuuri felt himself melt into his embrace.

He was scared, but Victor made it better. He blinked away his tears as he forced himself to breathe.

“You’re making a mistake in not having him trained,” Mr. Sladkowski said sternly. “He will leave you if given the chance.” 

“If he wants to leave, he can,” Victor said, feeling his anger get the better of him. “I’d gladly let him burn down this whole castle before I allow someone like you to control him.” 

“Vitya,” Yakov said sternly. “Forgive my son,” he told the omega trainer. “He has difficulties concealing his emotions.” 

“No offence taken, I’ve seen this before with alphas getting enchanted by the beauties of omegas…” Mr. Sladkowski claimed. “They tend to forget that omegas are manipulative by nature, and will stop at nothing before they’ve taken over everything the alpha holds dear.”

“You’re wrong,” Victor snapped. “Omegas are kind by heart and rarely asks for anything. It’s the alpha’s job to make sure that they have everything they want to be happy.” 

“An omega will never be happy,” Mr. Sladkowski said matter of factly. “You’ll do nothing but spoil him with a mindset like that.” 

“Then that’s what I will do,” Victor declared. “And if I ever see you again, I will throw you into the same hole I plan to throw Mr. Romanov into the second I’ve been named king,” he declared. “Come on, Yuuri,” he said a lot more gently. “Let’s go and see if Chris and Phichit managed to find our dogs some food.” 

Yuuri nodded shyly, He was willing to do anything if it meant that he could leave that room.

As soon as Victor and Yuuri was out of the room, Mr. Sladkowski turned to the king. “Your son is making a mistake,” he stated. “That omega has not even had his heat yet, and has already managed to get your son to change his entire life.” 

Yakov frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure it’s a bad change,” he admitted. “Victor has never thought about anyone but himself… Until now.” 

“That’s because he’s being manipulated,” Mr. Sladkowski said as if it was obvious. “If you’re not careful, it will end with the omega running the whole kingdom through your son.”

“I’m curious to see where this leads,” Yakov admitted. “This is the first time I’ve looked at my son and seen someone capable of caring for our kingdom, not just rule it for his own amusement.”

“Don’t underestimate the omega’s power,” Mr. Sladkowski pleaded. “Or he might doom your son.” 

“I’ll give it a few more days,” Yakov said determinately. “If I want your services, I’ll send for you. Until then, you are released from your services.”

The omega trainer sighed in disappointment but bowed nonetheless before making his exit, secure in the knowledge that he would soon see the omega again. 

He always did...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri asks Victor about his feelings and they get interesting news from Victor's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on my previous posts! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this as well <3

Victor wanted to punch his father in the face for doing what he did. 

He was just making progress in making Yuuri feel safe, and then he had to ruin everything by bringing a crazy omega trainer into the castle. What in the world was going through his head? Was he really that evil or just ignorant?

“Are you all right?” Victor asked the omega. “My father had no right to bring such an evil man like him into this castle.” 

“I’m all right,” Yuuri promised. “I’m just… dazed…” 

“Do you wish to rest?” Victor asked worriedly. “I can walk you to the chamber and-”

“N-no, I’m fine,” Yuuri promised. “I just feel a bit strange, but I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“Okay,” Victor agreed. “Or let me know, okay?” 

Yuuri nodded. “I will.”  
…………………………….

Taking care of the dogs seemed to be the perfect way for the boys to bond. 

Yuuri still felt a bit dazed but it got better as time passed. He still wasn’t sure what happened. 

It was as if he had been enchanted somehow. He could still remember how everything faded around him and the feeling of leaving his body. 

It was terrifying. 

“Here,” Victor suddenly said as he handed him the wet puppy right from the bath. “Is everything alright?” 

Yuuri snapped out of his thinking as he wrapped the wet puppy into a towel. “Y-yeah,” he lied. 

Victor didn’t seem to buy it as he wiped Makkachin with the other towel. “Are you tired? You didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Yuuri shrugged. 

Victor sighed, suddenly hating the omega trainer even more for giving Yuuri that look on his face. 

He was definitely processing what had happened. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Victor asked gently. 

Yuuri didn’t meet his gaze. He kept his eyes on the puppy as he carefully wiped his paws. “I’m not sure what to say,” he admitted. 

“What did it sound like?” Victor asked. “The… that awful man said only omegas could hear the sound.” 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Yuuri said. “I just… All the sounds just disappeared and I… I couldn’t move. It felt like being asleep but still awake.” 

Victor felt his heart break for the omega. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I doubt that they will ever apologize to you, so let me do it on their behalf.” he pleaded. “You didn’t deserve to be put through that, you have been treated so poorly that I don’t even know where to begin…” 

Yuuri chanced a glance at the prince and felt his cheeks burn as he met his warm, blue gaze. 

“I wish I could take it all back,” Victor said. “I wish I could just start again anew and make sure that nothing such as this would have happened to you. I will talk to my father, I’ll make him understand what you mean to me. I won’t let him or anyone else do anything to harm you again.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel touched by the words. “I… It’s not your fault,” he said lamely. “It could have been worse.” 

“It could also be a lot better,” Victor quipped. 

“Not for me,” Yuuri said dejectedly. “I’m an omega. It’s probably not meant for omegas to have happy lives. Either we live like prisoners or slaves… Or alone.” 

Victor hated that Yuuri was right. He definitely had been delusional when he had planned for a life with an omega and expected to immediately find his happily ever after.

The books he read had been written by mates to omegas, and there wasn’t a single instance where the omega had found and chosen the alpha. It was always the other way around and the omega had adjusted.

It wasn’t fair. The world wasn’t fair. 

But as a prince, he might be able to change it. 

And he could start with Yuuri. 

“Do you wish to leave and live free?” Victor asked. “I could get you a home of your own, maybe somewhere in town or in the country or wherever you wish.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I… It’s too dangerous.” 

“I could give you a guards to keep you safe,” Victor offered. “No one would be able to hurt you.” 

Yuuri couldn’t deny the fact that it was a good offer. But he also knew that there wasn’t anyone he could trust like that. 

If Victor got him guards, who where to say that they wouldn’t be paid off? And was a life surrounded by guards any more free than a life in a cage? 

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said, really meaning it. “But I don’t think it will work. Even with guards I… I’m still a target.” 

Victor nodded in understanding as he felt sadness spread in his chest. “I just wish I could make the world safe for you.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said gratefully. “You’re very kind for caring so much.” 

“Of course I care,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “You’re here because of me and I promised that I would do whatever I could to make things right.”

Yuuri’s face fell a little. “I’m sorry you had to take on that responsibility.” 

“I’m not,” Victor promised. “I’m grateful to have you here.” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. “I just… I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“You could never be that,” Victor claimed. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I do care about you.” 

Yuuri inhaled shakely. “Why?” he asked, looking Victor right in the eyes. “I’ve caused you nothing but trouble.” 

Victor looked back at Yuuri. How could he not see his own worth? He was a magical creature that had blessed Victor’s whole world just by existing in it. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have these two adorable dogs,” he said as he petted Makkachin. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have seen my father for who he really is. I would still live in a fantasy world. You’ve opened my eyes in so many ways. You have definitely not caused me any trouble.” 

“I punched you in the face,” Yuuri reminded the alpha. 

Victor couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. “It served me right for scaring you.” 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Victor’s laugh. It was so beautiful. 

“My point is that even if we’ve encountered a few obstacles, you have given me more than enough to make up for it,” Victor said. “And I’ll gladly encounter a few more obstacles if it means I get to have you by my side.” 

“Why did you want an omega?” Yuuri asked, unable to stop himself. “I just… I need to know.” 

Victor knew that the question was coming, but he didn’t expect to feel so guilty yet again. “Well, the truth is that I’ve been fascinated by omegas since the first time I heard about one,” he admitted. “It was a love story I read as a child, about two soulmates finding each other against all odds.” he retold. “They were alpha and omega. Their story sounded so ideal. And when my father started pressuring me about marriage, I just knew that I didn’t want to marry a stranger, I wanted to marry my soulmate. Somehow along the way, I decided that my ideal soulmate mate would be an omega. Everything I learned about omegas resonated with me, I fell in love with everything I learned about their kindness, their habits, even their protective instincts. And I also figured that if I told my father that I wouldn’t settle for anything but an omega, he might postpone my inevitable wedding until I met someone I actually wanted to marry.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Then you got me instead…” 

“Why do you say that as if you were a disappointment?” Victor asked. 

“Am I not?” Yuuri quipped. 

“Definitely not,” Victor assured. “I admit, I was childish and naive about my pursuit to mate an omega. For some reason, I didn’t expect there to be a person behind the gender. In my mind there was just a faceless omega that would instantly fall in love with me and we would live happily ever after.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile a little at that. “Like in a fairy tale.” 

“Like in a fairy tale,” Victor agreed. “But you’re better than a fairy tale,” he admitted. “You’re so… real.” 

Yuuri averted his gaze at that as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“And you’re more beautiful than my mind could ever have conjured,” Victor added. 

Yuuri had no idea how to respond to that. He had never seen himself as beautiful.. No one had ever courted him and he had never gotten the chance to even explore the idea of getting a mate. 

Everyone told him that he was valuable, but they made it seem like he was valuable for his body and his gender. 

Victor made him feel like he was valuable in a different way. It felt as if even if he had been a beta or an alpha, Victor would look at him the same way. 

But on the other hand, he could never be sure of that. 

“Would you have felt that way if I wasn't an omega?” Yuuri asked, looking at Victor, awaiting his reaction.

“I would,” Victor decided. “Your beauty comes from your soul.” 

Yuuri wiped away a tear he didn’t realize was falling.

Victor reached forward to wipe it away at the very same moment and their hands ended up colliding. 

They both looked at their hands for a very long time before their eyes met.

Yuuri held his breath as he looked into the beautiful eyes of the prince. 

Victor looked back at him as a million thoughts surged through his mind. Could he kiss him?

But before he had the chance to think it through, someone suddenly knocked on the door. 

Victor immediately pulled back. “Come in,” he called as he picked up the towel and started drying Makkachin off again. 

Yuuri blushed darkly as the door swung open. 

“Prince Victor, may I speak with you?” Chris asked as he smiled awkwardly to Yuuri. 

“Of course,” Victor agreed before looking to Yuuri. “But you can say it to Yuuri as well.” 

“Very well then,” Chris agreed. “Your father is planning a ball this weekend,” he said. “He asked me to ask you to prepare Yuuri as he is to attend as your mate.” 

Victor felt his heart stop for several moments before he looked to Yuuri.

Yuuri surprisingly didn’t look terrified, he just looked confused. “What’s a ball?” 

Victor released a breath of relief. “Don’t worry, we’ll teach you all about it,” he promised. “I swear that you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? And do you think that Victor will be able to keep his promise? ;) <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is doing what they can to prepare Yuuri for the royal ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3 I feel like I took this story in a strange direction, and it looks like I will have to take a weird detour to get where I want, so try not to panic when the story does a 180° ^^
> 
> But first there are like 5 chapters you have to get through! XD <3
> 
> So here's chapter 15 <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

“Okay, so let’s start from the beginning,” Phichit said cheerfully and placed a book on his own head. “It’s all about posture,” he claimed as he balanced the book on his head as he walked around in a circle. 

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Yuuri said worriedly. “What if it falls?” 

“Then it falls,” Phichit said reassuringly. “It wouldn’t be the first time a book falls off someone’s head.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“Come, try it,” Phichit urged as he took his hands to guide him where to stand. 

Yuuri did as told and stood still as Phichit placed the book on his head. 

“Keep your back straight and your eyes forward,” Phichit instructed. 

Yuuri did as told whilst balancing the book. 

“Now walk around,” Phichit instructed. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly before taking a step. The book wobbled but didn’t fall. He took another step, the book still remained. That’s when the door suddenly opened up, making Yuuri wince. Luckily, Phichit took the book away from his head before it fell. 

“How are things going?” Victor asked as he stepped inside, followed by Chris. 

“Fine,” Yuuri said with a smile, relieved to see Victor after a few hours apart. “Phichit has taught me about formal behaviour,” he admitted. “My balance is not very good.”

“It seems like your day is going better than mine then,” Victor mused. “I’ve been posing for the tailor for two hours, my shoulder is stiff.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said apologetically. 

“It’s okay,” Victor assured. “It’s like it healed on its own when I saw you again.” 

Yuuri blushed at that. “I’m glad then,” he admitted. 

“Would you like to take over?” Phichit suddenly spoke up. “I was just about to teach Yuuri to dance the waltz.”

Yuuri immediately looked nervous. 

“I would love to teach you if you want to accept my help,” Victor said and bowed politely to the omega. 

Yuuri was momentarily for a loss of words, so he decided to nod. 

Victor beamed as he reached out his hand to Yuuri who took it with a soft grip. “Here,” he said and took Yuuri’s free hand and placed it on his shoulder and placed his own on Yuuri’s waist. “Follow my lead,” he said with a reassuring smile that somehow managed to put Yuuri at ease. 

Then music started to fill the room from an old gramophone and Victor gently nudged him to the side. “Count your steps,” he said gently. “1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…” 

Yuuri did his best, but he wasn’t sure if it was the music, the steps or the fact that Victor’s face was only inches from his own, but Yuuri felt like he had to pull away. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

“It will get easier,” Victor promised. “Do you need a break?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“Okay,” Victor relented. “I should go and speak to my father about my formal clothing, I doubt that the tailor was serious about me wearing all those layers.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that as he still had some trouble meeting Victor’s gaze.Victor smiled back to him and leaned forward to quickly press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Yuuri blushed darkly at the kiss and couldn’t manage any words as Victor walked out with Chris not far behind. Yuuri held his breath until the door closed behind them, that’s when he was suddenly reminded that Phichit was still with him. 

“The steps are much easier when you have practiced a few times,” Phichit claimed as he began dancing with an invisible partner. “Like this, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…”  
……………………………

“Yuuri seemed a little flustered as we left,” Chris said with a grin. 

Victor smiled fondly. “He did,” he agreed. “He is so incredibly sweet.” 

“He definitely lives up to the rumours of omegas,” Chris admitted. “Are you sure he won’t be overwhelmed by the ball? There will be a lot of people there, and I can imagine that they will all be curious about him.” 

Victor hadn’t even thought about that. He had been too busy trying to get Yuuri prepared for the event and all of the planning and fittings. He had completely forgotten about what it meant to Yuuri.

“I will stay by his side the entire evening,” Victor claimed. “I’ll fend off all of the intruding questions if there are any. I will make sure that he won’t get overwhelmed.” 

“If you say so,” Chris said with a shrug. “What will he wear?” 

“I’ve booked the tailor for him tomorrow,” Victor admitted. “He’ll get something beautiful to wear for the ball.” 

“So is he your mate now?” Chris asked. “Officially?”

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “He didn’t seem offended or surprised when you told us that he was expected to come to the ball as my mate.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” Chris asked. 

Victor grew silent.

“Vitya…” Chris said with a shake of his head. “How do you expect him to choose you as his soulmate if you don’t talk with him?” 

“I’m terrible at this, aren’t I?” Victor asked with a sigh. 

“It’s more than obvious that he’s the first one you’re courting,” Chris said honestly. “Luckily, you have time to learn and you have me to ask for advice.” 

Victor snorted. “And how many people have you courted?”

“More than enough,” Chris said proudly. “Not very long lasting, but I can proudly admit that I’ve stolen a kiss or two from several different individuals.” 

“Really?” Victor asked. “Anyone I know of?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Chris claimed with a grin. 

Victor shook his head fondly. “Whatever you say, Chris… “  
…………………….

“So what’s going on between you and Victor?” Phichit asked cheerfully as he kept dancing by himself and Yuuri stood by the side, watching him. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked in order to avoid the question. 

“It looks as if he’s courting you,” Phichit said. “Are you mates?” 

Yuuri blinked a few times. “Uhm, well, I… W-we- we haven’t exactly talked about it,” he admitted as a dark blush quickly dusted his face. “He’s courting me?” 

“He’s taking you to the ball as his mate,” Phichit pointed out. 

“Isn’t that just for show?” Yuuri asked nervously. “He made it sound like it was just how it was… He didn’t ask me.” 

“He didn’t?” Phichit asked in surprise.

Yuuri shook his head. 

“Maybe he forgot?” Phichit suggested. “Chris has told me many times that Victor sometimes forget things.” 

“Maybe,” Yuuri said, not really believing it. 

“But he kissed you on your forehead, he has never done that to anyone before,” Phichit claimed. “And the way he looked at you when you danced…” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, but he couldn’t help but to feel a streak of happiness from Phichit’s words. “It’s complicated,” he said. “Victor, he- uhm… he expected to get a mate when I was captured… He didn’t know that I would be captured, he thought that I would volunteer…” 

“Didn’t you?” Phichit asked as Yuuri trailed off. 

“I didn’t get any notice,” Yuuri admitted. “One second I was talking with my sister, the next there were soldiers breaking through the gates…” 

Phichit’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh…” 

“No one told you?” Yuuri asked. 

“No,” Phichit said. “Chris just said to keep an eye out for you, and that you needed some extra support because you’re new here and all.” 

“Right…” Yuuri said. “Well, now you know…” 

“What did Victor say about all of that?” Phichit asked. “About you getting taken by soldiers? He’s so protective of you, I’m sure he wasn’t happy…” 

“He wasn’t,” Yuuri admitted. “But there wasn’t much he could do about it… It was his father’s orders…”

Phichit gasped. “King Yakov did this?” 

“It’s a big mess,” Yuuri said tiredly. “But it makes it hard to know what Victor’s intentions are… If he likes me or if he just pities me, or if it’s a combination to make me stay safe from the hunter…” 

“Hunter?” Phichit repeated.

“Yes, the hunter that took me here wanted to keep me for himself unless Victor kept me,” Yuuri explained. “And I’m pretty sure that the hunter is still around here to make sure that I will go to him if Victor turns me away…” 

“That’s horrible!” Phichit exclaimed. “He can’t just take you!” 

Yuuri shrugged. “What can I do?”

Phichit seemed to be thinking hard about that. “I… I don’t know,” he finally admitted. “Can you get a job in the castle? We could both be servants and I would make sure that no one would take you. I might look small, but I’m actually really good at fighting. I could fight anyone off to keep you safe.” 

Yuuri felt touched by the promise from the young boy. He really was a real friend. “Thank you, Phichit.” 

Phichit smiled. “Anything for my best friend…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? <3 Will Victor and Yuuri finally work out their relationship? <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri out of the castle and tells him about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been very excited for them to be honest with each other <3 I hope you'll like the outcome of that <3

“Vitya, I’m glad you came,” Yakov said cheerfully as he was overseeing the decorations of the ball room. “I think we need to talk about the schedule of the ball.”

Victor frowned. His question about the outfit was completely forgotten. “What do you mean?” 

“I was thinking that you should hold a speech and announce your engagement.” 

Victor felt as if he choked on air. “Engagement?” 

“You have mated the boy, no?” Yakov asked. “If that’s the case I see no reason why you should wait on marriage, I won’t have bastard grandchildren.” 

Victor could barely believe his ears, but he could see the hunter in the corner of the room, helping with setting up a vine along the wall. So he knew that he couldn’t be honest.“Do you not think I should propose to him before I announce it to the kingdom?” he asked. 

“Why would he be opposed to the idea?” Yakov asked. 

“I’m not saying he would be, but I don’t want to spring that on him,” Victor admitted. “We have barely had a moment to ourselves in these past days… And he’s still adjusting...”

“Well, he better adjust quickly then, because you are to be married in three months,” Yakov said sternly. 

Victor stared at his father in disbelief. “That is not for you to decide.” 

“I have been slack with you,” Yakov said tiredly. “I have allowed you to do things your way for far too long, but that’s over. So if you do not marry the boy that caused all this commotion within the time I’ve decided, I will take away your rights to the crown.”

“What?” Victor asked, now he knew his father had gone mad. “Then who will rule?” 

“That is not for you to concern yourself with,” Yakov said. “So I take it you will start working on your speech, yes?”

Victor had no idea what had gotten into his father, but he was too worried to argue, so he simply nodded. 

“Good,” Yakov said and turned back to the servants. “No, that’s too high!”

Victor turned to Chris who looked completely stunned by the argument. “We need a plan, and quick.”   
……………………….

Victor woke Yuuri up early the next day. When he had found Phichit and Yuuri dancing together and having fun, he couldn’t find it within himself to burden the omega with bad news.

So he allowed him to have a pleasant evening and a good night’s sleep. But now he couldn’t wait much longer. He had to tell him about the ultimatum. 

Yuuri blinked his eyes open. “Victor?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile at the sleepy omega. “Run away with me for today?” he pleaded. “Just you and me.” 

Yuuri sat up. “Run away where?” he asked worriedly. 

“I have absolutely no idea,” Victor said with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “Would you like to figure it out with me?” He held out his hand to Yuuri, begging the gods above that he would take it.

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel excitement bubble in his chest. He had never had an adventure before. “I’d love to,” he admitted as he took his hand.   
…………………………….

Victor would proudly admit that he was a master at sneaking past guards in the castle, so getting him and Yuuri out of there wasn’t too hard. 

He decided to take Yuuri away from the city and walk with him alongside the river that streamed through most of the forest. It was a peaceful trail he used to walk when he was younger and needed a moment to himself. 

He used to place sticks and leaves into the water to see how far the stream would carry it. 

It was a childish game for when he still was allowed to indulge in it. If he had known then that it wouldn’t last for very long, he probably would have done it more often. 

“I used to play here a lot when I was younger,” Victor then spoke out loud in hopes of getting Yuuri engaged in a conversation. “I was rarely allowed outside the castle, so whenever I could be near the river, I always considered it freedom.” 

Yuuri smiled politely but said nothing.

“What kind of games did you used to play when you were younger?” Victor prodded. 

Yuuri shrugged. “Nothing,” he said with a hint of sadness. “I wasn’t really allowed to play growing up…” 

“Me neither,” Victor admitted. “But I never let it stop me.” 

Yuuri snorted at that. “How did you manage to sneak out?” 

“When my family planned a party, the guards always focused on not letting anyone in, but they missed the tiny detail about not letting anyone out,” Victor admitted. “So you never played any games?” 

Yuuri shook his head sadly. “Not unless basic survivalism is considered a game,” he said in an attempt at humor. “But no, I was taught that fun leads to not paying attention, and not paying attention would get me killed.” 

Victor frowned thoughtfully. 

“But I did enjoy playing pretend at times,” Yuuri said in hopes to lighten the mood. Victor seemed to be opening up to him, and he really wanted to do the same for him. “Sometimes when me and my sister went on walks, I liked to pretend that something would interfere, like a horse would approach with a message of a quest and my village would allow me to leave to fulfill it. Or that the trail would take us somewhere else and I would arrive to a kingdom where I could fight a dragon and be named knight or hero or something like that…” 

Victor couldn’t help but to smile at the story. “That sounds like any child’s biggest dream.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said as he looked to the river. “It’s very beautiful here.” 

“It is,” Victor agreed. “But I like it better in the winter, when the ground is covered in snow.” 

“Snow?” Yuuri questioned. He had never heard about that word before.

“Yes, snow, frozen water, white flakes of ice that falls from the sky?” Victor said, in hopes Yuuri would make the connection. 

Yuuri didn’t. “Do you mean rain?” he asked. 

Victor then realized that Yuuri had never seen snow. 

It made sense since the forest he came from was a long way to the south. It had to be warmer there. 

“Well, you’ll see it in a few months,” Victor said with a gentle smile. “It’s very beautiful.” 

Yuuri didn’t doubt it, but he wished that he had a clue of what he was talking about. Frozen water was just transparent, not white. 

Maybe things worked differently here… 

“Tell me something else about you,” Victor pleaded. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue,” Yuuri said after a moment of thought. “Like the sky on a clear day.” 

“Or the ocean,” Victor added. 

Yuuri averted his gaze again. “I’ve never seen it.” 

Victor wanted to curse himself and his lack of understanding of Yuuri’s life.

Yuuri had only lived in his village in the middle of a forest. He only knew about what a forest looked like, nothing else. 

He had never seen cliffs or beaches or big cities or deserts. 

He hadn’t even seen the ocean…

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “I just… I’m not very interesting.” 

“What do you mean?” Victor asked. “You’re by far the most interesting person I’ve met. I’ve never even heard of someone from a hidden civilization.” 

Yuuri blushed, he had never thought of it that way. “Oh, well, uhm… It wasn’t especially interesting either.” 

“I beg to differ,” Victor said. “You focused on hunting, and farming and things that I know nothing about.” 

“I never got to hunt,” Yuuri admitted. “Omegas weren’t allowed.” 

“So what did you do?” Victor asked curiously. 

“I did some farming, I guess,” Yuuri admitted. “But I was mostly in charge of cooking.” 

“Vegetables?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded shyly. “I told you I’m boring.” 

“I don’t think you are,” Victor said. “What was you favorite vegetable?” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “Tomatoes,” he admitted. “They are only in season during summer, we saved the seeds during fall and replanted them in the spring.” 

“Smart,” Victor said with a fond smile.

Yuuri blushed again, how could that make him so much more beautiful?

“What about you?” Yuuri then asked. “You’re a prince, you must have seen the world?” 

“Only some of it,” Victor admitted. “And probably only the parts the other kingdoms wanted me to see, it’s rare for me to be allowed anywhere without guards.” 

“Right,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. 

“But I’m allowed to be more free now when I’m older,” Victor said. “And once I’m king, I can just order the guards away, I’ll be the one to set the rules and I’ll be able to live in a way that I want.” 

“That sounds like a dream,” Yuuri admitted.

“It doesn’t have to be a dream,” Victor stated. “I know I never asked you directly, and I apologize for it,” he said and took Yuuri’s hand. “But may I court you?” 

Yuuri’s face almost turned crimson. “Oh, I- uhm…” he stuttered out nervously. “W-what would that mean?” he asked worriedly. 

Victor was taken off guard by the question. “Oh, well, it would mean that we will go to the ball together,” he said lamely. “It would mean that I would be allowed to bring you flowers from time to time, and we could hold hands when we’re together.” 

Yuuri nodded cautiously. 

Victor felt his heart ache as he was immediately struck by the fear of rejection. “I understand if it is too strange for you,” he said. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, no you didn’t,” Yuuri promised. “I just… I’m scared,” he said and swallowed thickly. “I don’t… I’m not ready to have children.” 

“Of course,” Victor said immediately. “Me neither.” 

“No, it’s not…” Yuuri trailed off a little. “I have nothing to offer you,” he then said. “The only thing I have worth anything is my body… And I… I can’t…” 

“Please don’t worry about that,” Victor pleaded. “I don’t want you for your body, I don’t want to hurt you in any way, I just… I think I’m falling in love with you… With your heart.” 

Yuuri never thought that he would be on the receiving end of a declaration like that. And from a prince nonetheless. 

From Victor… 

Still he wasn’t sure if Victor was just saying what he wanted to hear. Why would he be falling in love with him? He had been nothing but a burden to Victor ever since he arrived. 

And Victor had been unreasonably kind. Was it a game to him? Did he set it all up just to see how quickly he could win an omega over? 

He would be the perfect accessory to a king. A king mated to the last omega in the world did have a certain ring to it.

But would Victor do that? He did seem so kind, almost too perfect… 

If he would follow his heart, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. 

But somewhere inside him there was a voice called reason and it was presenting evidence upon evidence to prove that it was all a trap. 

He couldn’t ignore that.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked cautiously. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “I- I can’t accept it. I need to trust my instincts, and they’re telling me to be careful. I- my heart isn’t strong enough to be broken…” 

Victor felt his own heart break a little, but he did respect Yuuri’s decision. Maybe they just didn’t know each other enough? It had only been a little over a week. He should give it more time. 

“I understand,” Victor said. “Thank you for being honest.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly to keep himself from crying. 

Victor felt his heart break even more in seeing Yuuri look so sad. “Please don’t be sad,” he said and gently stroke his fingers across Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re doing what’s right for you.” 

Yuuri chanced a glance into Victor’s eyes and felt his heartbeat increase. How could he be so beautiful?

“But I do need to ask something of you despite your response,” Victor admitted. “I need you to pretend with me that we are mated, can you do that?” 

Yuuri nodded carefully. 

“It’s just until this whole ordeal has blown over,” Victor assured him. “Once my father is satisfied that we’re mates and the hunter goes away and no one else will cause any trouble, I swear that you will be free to live as you please, far away from me if that is your wish. I just want to protect you from falling into his claws.” 

Yuuri nodded again before frowning. “Why are you willing to do that for me?” he asked. 

“I thought I was being pretty clear,” Victor claimed. “I care about you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Even if I don’t belong to you?” Yuuri asked in confusion. 

Victor nodded. “What kind of monster would I be if I only protected you if I had something to gain?” he asked. “I’m not my father.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel oddly touched by that. “So, uhm… What will I have to do?”

Victor smiled a little. “Follow my lead,” he said gently. “And I promise not to cross any lines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri is too suspicious <3 He definitely needs some more time before throwing himself into a marriage <3 
> 
> Let's hope Victor's plan will work <3<3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the ball and Chris comes up with a suggestion to bring Yuuri and Victor closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the ball! <3 I hope you're excited! <3<3

Yuuri felt his heart beat fast every time his eyes met Victor’s during the preparations for the ball. 

Whenever they danced, he felt Victor’s gaze on him and it filled him with warmth. Whenever Victor spoke to him about distant royal friends, he felt his heart soar whenever the alpha laughed.

The ball was only half a day away and Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel a little bit excited. 

Phichit talked about it non-stop. He talked about the food, about the dresses and the suits and the music. 

Apparently it was the most amazing music to be heard in the whole world. 

Yuuri was grateful that Phichit would go with him, not as his mate, but he would stay at his side all the same. 

It sounded like it would be a lot of fun, and after learning all about how to act and talk and dance, Yuuri was feeling ready. 

“Victor, people are starting to arrive,” Chris suddenly said as he stepped into the library where they were studying different greetings. 

“Does my father demand I greet them?” Victor asked. 

“Not that he made known,” Chris said with a shrug. 

Victor smiled as he turned to Yuuri. “Then I suppose we can hide out here for a while longer.” 

“Do you wish me to guard the door?” Chris asked. 

“If you don’t mind?” Victor said with a smile. 

Chris rolled his eyes fondly. “I can’t wait for the day when I won’t have to do both of our jobs and you can find assignments for me yourself.” 

“You should write that on your resumé when you apply for your first job,” Victor mused. “Has better work ethics than a prince.” 

“Trust me, people are going to have to write that in their own resumés when they apply to work for me,” Chris said confidently. “Call for me if you need anything else.” 

Victor nodded to him before he turned back to the omega. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“I think so,” Yuuri admitted. 

“I think you are too,” Victor agreed. “I finished writing the speech in case you want to read it?” he said and reached into his pocket for the cards he had written his speech on. 

Yuuri gladly accepted the cards and began to read. 

Victor couldn’t help but to feel nervous. He knew it was all pretend, but he was worried that Yuuri would hate it. 

Yuuri did however smile a little as he read, which made him hopeful. 

“It was very convincing,” Yuuri finally ruled. “I liked it.” 

“I’m glad,” Victor admitted. “Do you think my father will buy it?” 

Yuuri nodded. 

Phichit looked between them. “So if I’m understanding this right, you two are pretending to be mates in order to pretend to get married just so no one will have to marry someone else?”

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other. “Yeah.” 

Phichit looked confused but decided not to argue with them. He should however talk to Yuuri if they got a moment to themselves.

That’s when there was suddenly a knock on the door. “Victor, your father is now demanding that you greet the guests.” Chris called from outside.

Victor sighed sadly. “Well, I suppose that means the fun is over,” he said with a pout before he reached for Yuuri’s hands. “Stay here with Phichit and I’ll come find you when it’s time to get ready.” 

Yuuri nodded dutifully. 

Victor smiled to him before walking to the door. He closed the door behind himself before turning to his manservant. “Chris, keep watching the door, I’ll send an errand boy for you if I need you to do something else.” 

“Can I be on the inside? Or do I have to stand out here and stare at the empty corridor?” Chris asked in return.

“You can be inside, as long as you keep Yuuri safe,” Victor stated before patting the younger boy on his shoulder. “Try not to get anyone into trouble.” 

Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly. “As you wish your highness.”   
………………….

“You don’t think this whole plan is a bit… excessive?” Phichit asked as Victor was out of the room.

Yuuri looked to the young boy in surprise. “What do you mean?” 

“Why don’t you just get married for real?” Phichit asked, but just in that moment Chris decided to enter. 

“Am I interrupting?” Chris asked in amusement as he closed the door. 

“Not at all,” Phichit promised. “We were just discussing this secret plan.” 

Chris snorted. “The plan to pretend to be mates just so neither of you have to worry about actual mates?” he asked. “What’s flawed about that plan?”

Yuuri felt slightly embarrassed 

“I was just telling him that they should just get married for real, they clearly like each other,” Phichit claimed. 

Chris looked at Yuuri thoughtfully. “Well, just getting along is not a good enough reason to get married,” he said as realization dawned on him. “You don’t love him.” 

“Well, love is a bit rushed since they haven’t known each other for that long,” Phichit stated. “I’m just saying that if they do get married, there’s a big chance their love will grow.” 

“What if it doesn’t?” Chris asked with a shrug. “I don’t think they should bind themselves to anyone before they get a chance to test the waters.”

“Test the waters how?” Phichit asked in confusion. 

Chris smiled. “I have a wonderful idea,” he admitted. “Will you excuse me while I run it by the prince?” he asked and waited for no sign of approval before walking off.   
……………………….

Victor hated meeting the royal guests. Most of them were ancient and smelled really bad, and the rest were young and horribly rude. 

Especially Jean-Jacques, a boy that had just turned 16 and already claimed a title as king. He was dressed to the toes in a purple color and a hat with a long red feather that made him look ridiculous. “How exotic that you found yourself an omega,” he said with a cocky grin that Victor immediately despised. “But where are you hiding him?” 

Victor did his best not to lose his temper as he glued on his perfected polite smile. “My mate is spending some time with his friends,” he said and enjoyed the confused look he received. “I didn’t want him to be forced to stand at my side while nosy people can’t mind their own business.” 

“Vitya!” Yakov hissed at him. 

Victor smiled bigger. “Please enjoy your stay in our kingdom.” 

Jean-Jacques looked very offended as he walked off. 

“That’s no way to greet an allied king,” Yakov said as the king was out of earshot. 

“And he lacks manners as a guest,” Victor quipped. “Be thankful I didn’t say anything about his stupid hat.” 

Yakov rolled his eyes. 

“Prince Victor?” Chris suddenly said making Victor’s heart stop for a moment until he turned around and noticed the smile on the servant’s face. “May I speak to you for a moment?” 

“Is Yuuri all right?” Victor asked, hating how worried he sounded. 

“He’s just fine,” Chris promised. “I just want to run a suggestion by you.” 

Victor looked to his father pleadingly and the King immediately sighed. “Make it quick.” 

Victor gratefully followed his servant without another word, until they reached a secluded corridor. 

“So, me and Phichit have been talking about this… ‘engagement’ of yours, and we have a suggestion,” Chris said in a hushed voice after making sure that no one was listening in on them.

“What kind of suggestion?” 

Chris smiled. “Date mingle,” he said proudly. “Us servants will spread the word to the young bachelors and bachelorettes of the ball about this engagement not being real and that way both of you might have a chance to find an actual mate for yourselves.” 

Victor was immediately taken aback. “Date mingle?” he repeated as if it was the most offencive word he had ever heard. “So you’re saying that unknown alphas and betas might approach Yuuri to try and court him?” 

“And some betas and alphas will approach you too and you can just keep an open mind,” Chris stated. “Maybe Yuuri isn’t your right match, are you really willing to waste away your prime years in hopes that it might change?” 

Victor wasn’t sure what to say.

“And are you willing to waste away his?” Chris prodded. 

Victor sighed. “If Yuuri wants it, I might consider it,” he finally relented. “But I don’t want him to feel cornered or preyed on. And King Jean-Jacques is out of the question.” 

“Of course,” Chris agreed. “I’ll personally make sure that it’s done very discreetly.” 

Victor nodded in agreement as he dreaded the idea of having to speak with potential mates. It always felt like being in a meat market where people only looked to him for his titles. “Just make sure that it’s done with discretion,” he pleaded. “The last thing I want is for my father to find out about this and jump on the first opportunity to ruin things for Yuuri.” 

“You can trust me,” Chris declared. “I only want both of you to be happy.”   
……………………….

“That plan is crazy,” Phichit told Chris when the older beta revealed his plan. “Are you trying to rip them apart?”

“No, no, don’t you see the big picture?” Chris asked in a hushed voice. “We need to give them options for them to see that they truly belong together. A night full of annoying royalties are just what they need to see how perfect they are for each other.”

Phichit felt as if a light was suddenly turned on in his mind. “Oh… That’s actually a pretty good plan…” 

“See?” Chris asked with a grin. “We’ve both met everyone on that guest list. There is not a single person that Victor would choose over Yuuri, and if Yuuri has a somewhat decent taste in mates, he will see that Victor is the best alpha he could ever hope for.” 

“Right,” Phichit said with a smile. “We both know that pushing them together only makes them draw back… Maybe a bit of tugging them apart is just what they need to find each other?” 

“You’re a fast learner,” Chris said proudly. “I think this might be the greatest plan in the history. I can’t wait to reveal it on the day of their wedding. I’ll definitely get promoted to lord.” 

Phichit laughed at that. “If you become lord, I’ll demand a part of the land for helping you with this plan.” 

“Pfft, if you want a piece of my land, you will have to marry me,” Chris said confidently. 

Phichit rolled his eyes fondly. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of their plan? Will it work? <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! ^w^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the ball and Yuuri and Victor try their luck at speed dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some drama! <3 I hope you're excited! ^^

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel worried when he was going towards the ballroom with Victor. 

From what he had been told, people would probably stare at him. He had also somehow gotten talked into being open to some sort of mingle evening. Young royals would apparently try and court both him and Victor so he could in Phichit’s words ‘see the other fish in the sea’. 

It also didn’t help that Victor looked more beautiful than any human alive as he held him by his arm. 

He was scared of falling or embarrassing himself in front of Victor in some way. 

Victor was wearing his crown and a long cape that made him look like something from a fairy tale. 

Yuuri was wearing royal clothing as well, but not nearly as elegant. 

“I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me to,” Victor then said as they neared the ballroom. “If someone invites you to dance and if you don’t want to, just squeeze my arm and I’ll get you out of it.” 

Yuuri immediately felt grateful for the offer. “Won’t they think it’s rude?” he asked worriedly.

“Of course not, it’s my ball,” Victor pointed out. “And yours.” 

“I don’t think my opinion has much power in this ball,” Yuuri said with a sad smile. “If you didn’t tell them off on my behalf, I doubt my wishes would matter at all.” 

Victor felt his heart hurt at the declaration.

Yuuri was right. “Well, your wishes are of the greatest importance to me,” he said instead. “So that makes you the second most powerful man in this kingdom.” 

“But isn’t your father the most powerful?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“Exactly,” Victor said with a wink that immediately caused Yuuri to blush. 

“And now we proudly present the new royal couple, Prince Victor, and his mate Yuuri!” someone yelled from the other side of the door before the doors suddenly opened.

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he saw the amount of people staring at them. 

There had to be hundreds. And they were all applauding and cheering for them. 

Yuuri immediately forgot everything he had learned from the etiquette classes and hugged Victor’s arm a little bit tighter. 

Victor placed a gentle hand on his hand as Yuuri felt as if the air shifted around them. 

Victor was providing him with calming pheromones to keep him from panicking. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter slightly at the action. Why was it so easy to feel safe with Victor? 

A part of him just wanted to hide behind the alpha and escape this terror. 

“Prince, Victor,” an old man greeted as they were suddenly in the center of attention. “What an honor it is to meet you and your new mate like this.” 

Victor smiled politely. “Thank you for coming.” 

That’s when a woman approached. “Such a lovely ball, prince Victor,” she said. “Thank you for the invitation.” 

“Thank you for coming,” Victor said shortly. 

There were so many others that approached. Men, women, teens, children, and Victor greeted them all with that stiff polite smile that Yuuri had never seen before. 

Eventually things calmed down, but Yuuri still felt eyes on him. 

He tried to avoid eye contact with people, but he could still see them from the corner of his eye, glancing at him, staring, scrutinized. 

He could see Phichit stand a bit further away, but he had been told that he wouldn’t be able to socialize with servants before the first hour of the ball had passed at the earliest. 

Yuuri looked up at the clock and sighed as he noticed that only five minutes had passed. 

“Is he truly an omega?” someone suddenly asked. 

Yuuri winced slightly at the harsh tone, making Victor turn to the young, blond boy.

“Cousin Yuri, I didn’t expect to see you,” Victor said before turning to Yuuri. “That’s my cousin, he’s a brat at times but he grows on you.” 

“Hey!” Yuri snapped. “I’m standing right here.”

“Yes you are,” Victor agreed. 

Yuri scowled. “And I asked you a question.” 

“I heard it,” Victor said. “And I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” 

Yuri instantly looked offended. “It’s not a very hard question,” he said in annoyance. “Is he an omega or not?” 

“I am,” Yuuri spoke up. 

Yuri was immediately taken aback. “I wasn’t talking to you.” 

Victor glared at the younger alpha. “You should watch your tone, cousin,” he said seriously. “And be grateful that there’s someone willing to speak to you at all.” 

Yuri huffed in offence before walking off.

“Don’t mind him,” Victor whispered softly. “He’s an ignorant child.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding before another man approached, that man looked a bit older, maybe around Chris’s age. 

“Hi, prince Victor,” he greeted politely. “May I ask your mate for a dance?” 

“No,” Victor said sternly, making Yuuri do a double take. 

Didn’t they agree to date other people for the evening?

“I promise I won’t charm him away from you,” the man said innocently. 

“Ask someone else, Jean-Jacques,” Victor said. “I’m sure there are plenty of people that can stand your presence.” 

Yuuri felt tension in the air. Victor really didn’t seem to like him at all.

Jean-Jacques smiled a bit too stiffly to seem natural. “As you wish,” he said before turning to Yuuri. “Come to me if you change your mind.” 

Yuuri didn’t intend to. If he had managed to get under Victor’s skin like that, he probably wasn’t very nice.

“He’s a prick of a royalty,” Victor said as Jean-Jacques was out of earshot. “I know we said to keep things open, but he’s not even remotely close to being good enough for you.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding as he fought off a blush. 

“You only deserve the best,” Victor admitted before he noticed someone else approach. 

“May I have this dance?” The man asked as he walked up and bowed politely at Yuuri. 

Victor knew him as Seung-Gil. He wasn’t terrible, but he was very dull and definitely not good enough for Yuuri either. 

But he wasn’t an ignorant asshole like Jean-Jacques, so maybe he at least deserved a chance?

It came down to what Yuuri wanted.

And Yuuri nodded shyly. 

Victor reluctantly released his hold of Yuuri and handed him over to the other alpha. 

It hurt his heart as nothing ever had before. And seeing Yuuri walk away with him made him want to follow. 

Yuuri and Seung-Gil began to dance, and Victor watched them, unable to take his eyes away. 

He couldn’t help but worry that the young prince would do something to Yuuri to make him uncomfortable, and Victor wouldn’t see it from so far away.

“Prince Victor, would you like to dance?” A woman suddenly asked as she curtsied before him.

Victor knew that he couldn’t stand there and stare at Yuuri for the rest of the night. 

Besides, being on the dancefloor meant being closer to Yuuri. “I’d like that very much.”   
…………………….

“I told you my plan was amazing,” Chris told the younger servant. 

Phichit couldn’t help but smile as he watched Yuuri and Victor dancing with different people and still glance at each other whenever they were able.

“I promise you that as soon as they are done dancing with strangers, they will find each other and never look back,” Chris said proudly.

“Who do you think will be the first one to give up on the strangers?” Phichit asked. 

“I’m hoping for Yuuri,” Chris admitted. “Victor has already made his feelings clear, now it’s time for Yuuri to see his own.” 

“I’m hoping for Victor,” Phichit admitted. “Yuuri is still very shy and will probably need a push in the right direction. Victor still needs to prove himself to Yuuri, and that means showing that he will always be faithful.” 

Chris smiled fondly. “I guess we will just have to wait and see.”  
……………………….

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to grow uncomfortable on the dancefloor. 

He didn’t know the name of the man he was dancing with, and he kept looking at him funny.

Almost like he was trying to figure out what he was. 

He looked to Victor from time to time, and the alpha wasn’t holding back on the reassuring smiles that kept him from panicking. 

Knowing that Victor was close if anything happened made him feel safe. 

“So how come you and Victor don’t get along?” Seung-Gil asked, his face showing no emotion.

Yuuri immediately grew a bit nervous. “Uhm, w-we do get along,” he admitted. “We just… Don’t want to close any doors.” 

Seung-Gil nodded in understanding. “So what do you think of me?” he asked. 

Yuuri looked at the alpha. “I-I’m sorry, but I don’t know you,” he said shyly. “So I can’t really answer that…” 

“Then what’s the point of this?” Seung-Gil asked. “You’re not going to get to know anyone during one night. I thought you were after someone better.” 

“I…” Yuuri trailed off a little. “No, that’s not what I-” 

“You’re really an omega?” Seung-Gil cut him off. 

Yuuri nodded. 

“If you want to, I can bring you to my kingdom by tomorrow,” Seung-Gil said. “My parents expect me to marry someone very beautiful that will give them beautiful grandchildren. And I think they would be very pleased if I chose an omega for that mission.” 

Yuuri had no idea what to say to make him understand what he wanted. “Uhm, t-thank you for the offer, but I can’t accept it,” he said shyly. “I don’t want to run from a fate of being forced to mate one alpha to mate another.” 

“Well, considering your secondary gender, you won’t get a much better offer than breeding royal babies,” Seung-Gil told him. “You just need to decide whose babies you want to breed.”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. 

“May I take over?” Another man asked with a smile and reached out his hand to him.

Seung-Gil took a step back and retreated away. 

Yuuri turned to the new man and nodded hesitantly. 

The man smiled. “My name is Prince Michele,” the man said. “You might be familiar with my sister, Sara.”

“N-no,” Yuuri admitted. “I don’t think so.” 

“She’s the woman dancing with your ‘husband-to-be’,” Michele stated. “And what’s going on with that? Are you getting married or not?” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to answer yet again. And he felt reluctant to answer as he noticed an elderly couple look at him. “I- uhm, we are,” he said hesitantly. 

“All right then,” Michele agreed. “But I’ve had a few birds tell me that you are up for grabs, and I would really like to show my interest in that… Omegas are very loyal to their owners, and that means that you wouldn’t have a wandering eye for my little sister.” 

“O-owners?” Yuuri repeated worriedly. 

“Yes, it’s not as if you could survive on your own,” Michele said. “I don’t think having an omega is so much different from having a dog.” 

Yuuri suddenly felt very sick.

“Is everything all right?” Michele asked.

Yuuri then remembered something that Phichit had told him about champagne. That getting drunk on champagne took away all sense of shame and sadness. 

That it would make you happy after just a few glasses. 

He was definitely willing to test that theory. 

“I-I’m fine,” Yuuri lied with a smile he hoped was reassuring. “I’m just thirsty from all the d-dance.” 

Michele nodded in understanding. “Approach me later if you want a second dance.” 

Yuuri nodded as he made his way to the champagne and took the glass closest to him.

It had a bitter taste but as soon as he finished the first glass, he did strangely enough feel a lot better.

Maybe a second one wouldn’t be that bad…  
…………………………………….

Victor danced with two princesses and one prince before Chris suddenly approached, letting him know that the first hour had passed. 

“Have you checked on Yuuri recently?” Chris asked with a mixture between amused and a little bit worried. 

Last Victor saw of him, he was walking off the dance floor and over to the table of refreshments. 

He didn’t see any danger of that, but as he looked to Yuuri, he noticed how he wobbled a little.

Victor frowned worriedly and immediately walked past Chris and up to Yuuri.

He looked kind of flushed, did he have a fever?

“Yuuri?” Victor asked gently. 

Yuuri turned to him before smiling. 

Victor was a bit taken off guard but he couldn’t deny that Yuuri was unfairly beautiful. 

“Hi, Victor,” Yuuri said with a drawl before hiccuping.

Victor found it instantly adorable. “How are you feeling?” he asked nonetheless. 

Yuuri only kept smiling as he took his hand and pulled him back towards the dancefloor. “Dance with me,” he pleaded.

Then it clicked in Victor. 

The empty glasses that stood before Yuuri all belonged to him.

And the happiness mixed with the flushed cheeks and wobbly balance could only mean one thing. 

Yuuri was drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one brings out a pole XD (Looking at you, Chris) XD 
> 
> But this won't be a complete recreation of the anime scene, it just has this one element of a drunk!Yuuri ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this one! <3<3 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!! <3<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor holds his speech and the king manages to create another rift between the prince and the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some drama! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor couldn’t help but to find drunk Yuuri highly amusing as he danced as if no one was watching and laughed at his own jokes. 

He knew that he should probably be disappointed or put off by the omega with no restrictions, but he found it impossible.

Yuuri was just too cute. 

“Vitya,” Yakov said sternly as he walked up to his side. “You need to hold your speech.” 

“In a moment,” Victor said and couldn’t help but smile when his cousin Yuri was dragged into a dance by the very happy omega.

This version of Yuuri was almost better than any other version.

Ever since they first met, Yuuri had been shy and reserved. Now he was smiling and speaking with everyone, and he probably managed to enchant the whole room with his joy. 

He could see a few royals that were unable to take their eyes off his Yuuri.

Victor immediately stopped his thoughts.

Yuuri wasn’t his, he might never be.

This was all still only pretend. 

“Not in a moment,” Yakov said. “Now.” 

Victor sighed as he knew that there was no way out of it. 

Besides, Phichit would keep Yuuri safe. 

“Fine,” Victor reluctantly agreed as he followed his father up to the stage. 

“May I have everyone’s attention?” Yakov yelled out loudly while clinging a spoon to his champagne glass. 

Everyone quieted down and looked to the royal family with their full attention.

Even Yuuri did his best to stand steadily when Phichit walked up to steady him. 

“My son has an announcement to make,” Yakov said before stepping back. 

Victor stepped forward as he brought out his notes. 

“Thank you everyone for attending this very special ball,” Victor read out loud. “It means a lot to me to see the faces of so many friends and family members, and I’m honored to have you take the time to come here and celebrate this with my mate and me. I’m happy to inform you that me and my mate Yuuri are engaged and are to be married within a year. I would love for everyone to attend the wedding at the date that will be announced as soon as we decide which season we would like our wedding to take place in.” 

Yuuri smiled to him before stumbling a little but was quickly steadied by Phichit. 

“Bring the boy up on stage,” Yakov ordered him, making Victor do a double take. 

“Excuse me?” 

“They need to know what that boy looks like next to you,” Yakov said seriously. “Or they might get ideas.” 

Victor sighed tiredly before putting on a smile on his face. “Yuuri, would you like to come up here with me?” 

Yuuri blushed heavily and Victor could see the fear on his face before Phichit whispered something to him that had to have been reassuring. 

He then walked towards him. 

Victor walked forward as well to meet him and help keep him steady until they were back on the stage together. 

“What you see before you is a happy reunion between a future king and an omega,” Yakov said to everyone in the room. “Victor saved his life when the poor omega was attacked in the woods,” he then said, making Victor tense. 

Why was he lying?

“The omega fell in love with my son at first sight and they’ve been together ever since,” Yakov said with pride. “It brings me joy to see that my son has found someone to bring me an heir.” 

Victor could sense that Yuuri was uncomfortable, and he wanted to punch his father in the face for making him feel that way.

“I wish them a lifetime of happiness together,” Yakov said and raised his glass. “To Victor and his omega.” 

Everyone raised their glasses. “To Victor and his omega!” 

Victor sent his father a meaningful glare before walking off the stage with Yuuri. 

He then brought Yuuri out of the ballroom. 

He could sense just how upset Yuuri was, and he knew him well enough to know that he didn’t want to break down in public. 

So he got him out and stopped when he was satisfied that they were alone.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Victor apologized. Once again trying to undo his father’s damages. “My father is an ignorant bastard of a man, and he had no right to speak of you like that.” 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Yuuri said, his words slightly slurred due to the effects of the alcohol. “I’m no one. I… I’m worthless.” 

“Why would you say that?” Victor asked in concern. “It’s so clearly untrue. Who told you that?” 

Yuuri shrugged shyly. “I don’t fit in here,” he then said dejectedly. “You should just give me to the hunter, at least that way I will know my place instead of living in some stupid fantasy where I’m tricked to believe that I’m actually worth something when I’m not.” 

Yuuri’s words broke his heart. “You’re worth everything to me,” he said with all the conviction he held in his heart.

“How can I trust that?” Yuuri asked as tears fell from his eyes. He was definitely too drunk to be rational. “You are… And I…” he trailed off. “I want to believe you,” he admitted. “More than anything I want you to tell me the truth. But how can I believe it, when you can with a flick of your hand send me into hell itself? I have no power I… I’m nothing but a prisoner.” 

Victor’s head was almost boiling as he forced his brain to help him come up with a solution. 

Any solution.

It would be so different if he was king.

Then he could just grant Yuuri a title and land. 

But that probably wouldn’t work either since omegas weren’t allowed to own anything. 

No wonder omegas were nearly extinct. 

Who would want to live that kind of life?

He suddenly felt like a missing piece of a puzzle fell into place. 

It was the world’s fault that omegas had disappeared. 

“Victor, whatever cruelty did you tell your pretty omega to make him look so sad?” Someone suddenly asked. 

Victor turned around only to feel his anger flare. “Jean,” he said in annoyance. 

“I just heard the little rumor about this setup of yours,” Jean-Jacques said. “That you are both looking for new mates. It was a very smart plan, but it was a mistake not including me.” 

“I wouldn’t trust you with a housefly,” Victor said sternly. “How in the world do you expect me to trust you with Yuuri?” 

“Well, it’s not your choice now, is it?” Jean-Jacques asked as he turned his attention to Yuuri. “I’m a king, you know,” he said with a proud smile. “I could be more for you than that little prince beside you that is willing to do whatever it takes to please that psychotic father of his.” 

Yuuri didn’t believe a word he was saying. He had watched Victor stand up to his father too many times to believe that Victor lived to please him. Yakov only made things impossible for Victor with threats and ultimatums. 

“How would you like your own part of a castle?” Jean-Jacques asked. “Your own freedom?” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Victor pleaded. “He is nothing but an arrogant child.” 

“Who are you calling arrogant?” Jean-Jacques questioned. “I’m not the one that kidnapped an omega and tried to trick everyone to think that we had a mutual relationship.” 

Victor was taken aback. He had no idea he knew about that. 

“Trust me, when I found out that an allied kingdom got their hands on an omega, I immediately decided that I wanted to know the full story,” he said. “You should probably look over your employed guards, a lot of them are very prone to talk for the right payment. That kind of makes you wonder what else they would be willing to do.” 

Victor couldn’t help but to feel a bit worried at that. 

“No one would ever harm you if you were with me,” Jean-Jacques claimed. “I make all the choices in my kingdom and I would make you my prince. And there is no one that would dare lay a finger on a prince.” 

Yuuri looked at Victor thoughtfully. He couldn’t deny that it was a very good offer, but there had to be a catch. “What would I have to do?” 

Jean-Jacques smiled, but it looked more like a grin. “Nothing for now,” he said. “But when you come of age, of course I expect my prince to bear my children.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he considered the offer. 

He really didn’t want the king for a mate. 

And he couldn’t deny that he did have feelings for Victor. He really liked his kindness and his caring nature. 

But was it worth his freedom?

Why did he have to be so drunk? His brain really wasn’t cooperating.

“You won’t lay a finger on him,” Victor spoke up. “Yuuri might not know what a deceitful snake you are, but I do. If you like rumours so much, then perhaps you’ve heard about the one that’s been the talk of the year? The strange circumstances which your father passed away…”

Jean-Jacques paled at the words but recovered quickly. “Take that back,” he demanded as he closed the distance between them and shoved Victor back.

Yuuri barely had time to react before Victor went to attack. 

Yuuri backed away several steps to get some distance from the fight. That’s when he somehow managed to stumble and fall. 

He caught himself with his hand, but he felt his wrist twist itself in the landing. 

It hurt a lot.

That’s then he noticed that Victor wasn’t fighting, he was just holding the king down while looking up at him with his eyes full of worry.

Victor immediately let go of Jean-Jacques and walked over to Yuuri and crouched down beside him. “Does it hurt?” he asked worriedly and reached out his hands in a way to ask for permission if he could touch it. 

Yuuri gave him his hand with just a little bit of hesitation.

“It’s not broken,” Victor said in relief. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“I will tell your father about all of this,” Jean-Jacques spoke up as he pushed himself up from the floor. “I’m sure he would love to hear about you trying to double cross him… He might even give me your omega as a thanks for giving him the truth.” 

“You won’t do that,” Victor said with a hint of warning to his voice. “If you care to keep your kingdom provided for, I suggest you don’t aggravate the future king that will eventually supply you with that.” 

Jean-Jacques seemed to be considering the words before his indecisiveness got the better of him and he stormed in a different direction.

“I think we should call it a night,” Victor told Yuuri and brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear.

Yuuri blushed at the action before pressing his lips to Victor’s. 

Victor whole body felt like it froze on the spot, so Yuuri immediately pulled back. “I- I apologize,” he said nervously. “I didn’t…-” 

Victor cut him off by kissing him back. 

Yuuri allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he simply enjoyed the sensation. 

Was this what love felt like? 

Victor eventually pulled away with a soft smile. “Let’s just get you to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when I finally change direction of this story! XD <3
> 
> So get ready for some quick and perhaps strange turns! ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari shows up and everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to spice things up a little! <3 I hope you're excited! <3

Yuuri hated his poor balance but couldn’t deny that it felt good to have the alpha doting on him with so much care. 

“Here,” Victor said and gave him a glass of water. “I’m not sure how much champagne you had, but hopefully it will keep you from getting a headache when you wake up.” 

Yuuri smiled gratefully and accepted the glass. “Do you think you’ll end up in trouble for leaving your own party?” 

Victor shrugged. “I’m not sure about my father’s agenda anymore,” he admitted. “Let’s just hope he won’t come looking for us.” 

Victor was just about to leave for his own bed when Yuuri grabbed his wrist.

“Please stay?” Yuuri asked shyly. “Just for a bit?” 

Victor nodded, mostly from shock before he carefully laid down next to Yuuri.

Yuuri carefully moved closer until his head was resting on Victor’s chest. 

Victor hugged Yuuri a little bit closer and played with his hair until he could feel the omega grow heavy with sleep. 

Victor smiled fondly as he felt his own sleepiness claim him. 

It wouldn’t hurt to rest his eyes a little.

It was very late after all…  
………………………………….

Yuuri woke up by someone tapping gently on his shoulder, which was something that only Mari used to do.

He opened his eyes and felt pain flare through his head as he tried to make out the form before him.

Once he saw who it was, he almost had a heart attack, but before he was able to say anything, Mari placed her hand over his mouth. “Stay quiet,” she alpha commanded.

Yuuri nodded as he turned to the alpha that was asleep beside him. 

“Come on,” Mari whispered. “I’ll get you out of here, baby brother.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go.

To leave Victor. 

That’s when Victor began to stir. “Yuuri?” he whispered sleepily. 

Yuuri turned back to his older sister just in time to see her raise a dagger. He immediately grabbed her wrist and did his best to get her to drop it. 

“Let go,” Mari hissed quietly. 

That’s when Victor turned on the light. 

Yuuri got the dagger out of Mari’s hand as she stood like frozen and stared at Victor.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked in confusion. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to explain when Mari’s alpha command kept him from using his voice.

Victor immediately grew worried and turned to the strange woman in his room. “W-who are you?” 

Mari glared at the prince but didn’t say a word to him. “Yuuri, let’s go,” she said, her attention back to her brother.

Yuuri shook his head. He had almost forgotten how annoying alpha commands were. 

Victor hadn’t given him a single one. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Mari snapped and grabbed his wrist before starting to pull him out. 

“Stop,” Victor ordered as he got out of bed, ready to attack the intruder if she didn’t listen. 

Yuuri pulled his wrist free and hurried over to Victor.

Victor gently pushed him behind himself. “You need to leave,” he said sternly to the woman standing by his door. “And never come near my mate again.” 

“What the hell have you done to my brother?” Mari questioned angrily before looking at Yuuri with worry

Victor’s eyes widened in understanding. “Oh… You’re Mari.” 

“I am,” Mari said sternly. “And you’re the royal asshole that kidnapped my little brother.” 

Victor was slightly taken aback by her harshness, he really wasn’t used to be spoken to like that. “I… That was all a big misunderstanding.” 

“Do you know how many people you killed?” Mari questioned. “Innocent people.” 

Victor felt his heart hurt. “I’m aware of what happened, but it was never my intention,” he promised. “And I’ve been trying to make up for it ever since. I swear to you that I haven’t harmed Yuuri in any way.” 

“Then why is he cowering behind you like a scared animal?” Mari questioned. 

Victor turned to the omega worriedly. Yuuri didn’t look scared, just worried. 

Then Victor remembered that he was under an alpha command. He walked up to him carefully and took his hands. “Release,” he alpha commanded.

Yuuri released a breath of relief. “Please don’t fight,” he asked before turning to Mari. “I’m so glad to see you, but I… I don’t want you to hurt him.” 

Mari stared at him in disbelief. “What did he do to you?” 

“N-nothing,” Yuuri promised. “Victor is- he has been nothing but kind to me.”

“It’s a trick,” Mari said apologetically. “He’s a royalty, what other use do you think he would have for you if he didn’t trick you to love him?”

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that, even though he didn’t want to believe it to be true. 

“I wouldn’t trick him like that,” Victor spoke up. “What use would I have for a brainwashed mate? I don’t want someone that will only give me children, I want someone to love and for them to love me back. Partnership.” 

“Then you better find that elsewhere,” Mari said. “Because you’re not getting my brother sucked in to your twisted fantasy.” 

“If Yuuri doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t have to,” Victor stated as he turned to Yuuri. “I will support you no matter what,” he promised. 

Yuuri looked between Victor and Mari before having his eyes settle on Victor. “You’ve been so kind to me,” he said honestly. “You’ve saved my life more than once and you have protected me more than I probably deserve… But I don’t think I can stay here… With the hunter and the king and…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry, but I- I need to be free.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. He could feel his heart break but he refused to let it show. “Then please let me escort both of you out,” he said politely. “And know that you’re welcome back at any time.” 

Yuuri smiled shyly at that and wrapped his arms around the prince. “Thank you, Victor,” he said gratefully. “For everything.” 

“Please don’t thank me,” Victor said as he hugged Yuuri back, he hated that he was losing him. But he knew that it was the right thing to let him go. “I only wish I could have done more…”   
………………………………….

The night was dark as Yuuri and Mari stepped outside. 

“Are you sure you don’t want something else?” Victor asked. “We have food in the kitchen and some other necessities that might be useful.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Mari said curtly. 

Yuuri lingered, he didn’t feel ready to say goodbye just yet. “Do you… Do you want to come with us?” he asked shyly. “You could leave this behind and start a new life… With us.” 

Victor looked back, starting a new life with Yuuri sounded like a dream, but that was what it was ever going to be. 

He couldn’t leave his kingdom. His father didn’t have any heirs beside him.

And he refused to let it all go to his cousin Yuri that was still nothing but a child. 

Too many people relied on him and he couldn’t let them down. 

Not to mention that they would be hunted down for betrayal to the crown. Yuuri would be safer with his sister than with him.

Victor knew nothing about survival, he would only slow them down.

“I can’t,” Victor said apologetically. “I want to, more than anything, but I can’t. It’s not my destiny. I’m needed here.” 

Yuuri understood, but he couldn’t deny that it broke his heart. “Okay,” he said dejectedly. 

“Come on,” Mari urged. “Before the sun rises.” 

Yuuri nodded before turning back to the prince a final time. “Goodbye, Victor.” 

Victor took a deep breath to keep his tears at bay. “Goodbye, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a 6 year time jump! <3 
> 
> So they'll be at their normal ages! <3
> 
> I hope you're excited!! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 6 years have passed, a lot of things have changed, but that doesn't mean that there are a few things that stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend! <3 Sorry for the late update! <3 School had me swamped for a moment ^^
> 
> But I finished all of my assignments and returned straight to this! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3<3

**6 years later...**

Victor felt his head hurt as he listened to the lord of coin telling him about the expected expenses during winter.

After his father’s death a few years back, he had been forced to carry the crown and lead his kingdom.

Unfortunately he never expected it to be so boring.

He never married, after the big fight he had with his father when he let Yuuri go, his father had given him the cold shoulder the years leading up to his death.

Victor didn’t have any regrets though.

If he was faced with the same option, he would have made the same choice.

He knew that Yuuri was safe somewhere out there.

It was better for him than this dull palace life.

He really hoped with all of his heart that Yuuri was happy with the choice he had made.

From time to time, he thought about going out in the wild only to see if he could find Yuuri.

He still remembered his scent so clearly. Yuuri had left small traces of himself everywhere, and Victor had never found it in his heart to get rid of it.

It was his only reminder that the omega had been real.

Victor hadn’t heard about another omega since Yuuri. Hopefully it meant that they still lived somewhere in hiding and that maybe Yuuri and his sister found them.

“My King, are you paying attention?” the master of coin asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, of course,” Victor lied.

The master of coin shook his head in disappointment. “I’ll calculate this, you go do something productive instead of standing around looking stupid…”

Victor would have been offended if it wasn’t justified.

The atmosphere had changed a lot in the castle since his father died, people spoke more freely and they were allowed to perform their tasks without risking getting yelled at.

It was a lot more pleasant than he could properly describe.

“Dozed off again?” Chris asked in amusement as he noticed Victor stepping out of the map room.

“I hate numbers,” Victor admitted with a sigh.

Chris chuckled. “Well, then it might please you to learn that I just hired someone that could take over the financial responsibility for you?” he asked with a smirk. “He’ll do all the work and leave you a paper by the end of each month so you can control the expenses and profits made my this kingdom?”

“If you’re lying to me now, I’ll send you to the stocks!” Victor exclaimed in relief, Chris knowing it was an empty threat.

“No stocks for me, your highness,” Chris said with a simple bow. “Just doing my job as hand of the king.”

“Remind me to tell you to give yourself a raise,” Victor pleaded. “Knowing my memory, I’ll probably forget.”

Chris snorted. “I’ll be sure to remember that,” he assured. “So what got into your head this time? Another playground for the dogs?”

Victor smiled sadly. “Yuuri, actually,” he admitted. “I wonder if he’s all right…”

Chris’s face fell a little at the mention of the omega. “Well, at least we know that no one has gotten their hands on him,” he said in hopes of being reassuring. “If someone were to find an omega, it wouldn’t stay a secret for long.”

Victor nodded in agreement as he looked out the window. “Doesn’t mean that he’s still safe though… It’s such a big forest, and he could be anywhere...”  
……………………………….

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the speed the horse possessed as he rode through the woods in the open wilderness.

He had been surviving on his own for a few years, but so far, he didn’t mind it.

He had always longed for adventure and freedom, and after a giant fight with his sister, he went his own way and never looked back.

She taught him everything he knew about hunting, fishing, and most important, survival.

But he couldn’t live with her anymore, she was suffocating him. It was better like this.

He had his horse and his own cave by a lake.

And whenever he went into heat, he was glad that he was alone.

He had no idea how he would ever be able to handle something like that with anyone else.

When he had stayed with Victor, it felt like everyone around him, especially the king, they were all just waiting for him to reach that state so he could start making babies for them.

Well, except for Victor.

He had never forgotten about him nor his kindness.

Victor was definitely different from everyone he had ever known. The first person to treat him as a human instead of an omega.

He would forever love him for that.

But he knew that he had made the right decision, he had been too young, too inexperienced for such a task like that.

Bear children and raise them.

Out here, he was so much more than a royal breeder..

He was a free man, in charge of his own destiny.

His horse slowed down and Yuuri jumped off and petted the horse gently.

He believed that the horse had once belonged to a soldier that either died or got lost in that giant forest.

When he found him, he had a golden medallion around his neck with the name Julius written on it, so Yuuri decided to just call him that.

Julius was very well trained and never strayed.

He always waited dutifully by the edge of the lake when they were back home.

Just like they were now.

Yuuri had some things to attend to, he had to make up a fire, cook the fish he had caught and then sleep through the night.

Tomorrow was a new day.

A new day to survive...  
………………………….

“You’re heading out?” Chris asked in surprise as he noticed the king waiting on a horse by the stables.

Victor winced at the sound of Chris’s voice. “How did you find me?” he asked in surprise.

“I know everything that’s going on, and Phichit had that strange look that he always does when you ask him to keep a secret,” Chris said, crossing his arms. “So where are you going?”

Victor sighed in defeat. “I’m just going on a quick ride into the woods,” he admitted. “I won’t be gone for more than a few hours.”

“It’ll be dark in a few hours,” Chris said. “How do you expect to find your way home?”

Victor shrugged. “I just need to know,” he said with a sigh. “If he’s out there.”

“If he is, he’s not going to be easy to find,” Chris pointed out. “Do you understand how big that forest is? You’re going to have better luck finding a needle in a haystack.”

“I’m at least going to try,” Victor said determinately.

Chris sighed. “Then I’m coming with you,” he said and grabbed a lantern. “Only to make sure that the kingdom doesn’t lose its king because of pure stupidity, and we won’t be gone for long.”

Victor nodded in agreement. “Do you think he’s forgotten about me?”

“Only if his memory is as bad as yours,” Chris said with a teasing smirk.

Victor rolled his eyes fondly. “Remind me why I still have you in my employment?”

“Why?” Chris teased. “Did you forget it already?”

Victor snorted. “Let’s just go.”

Chris bowed politely. “As you wish, your highness.”  
…………………………….

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of ruffling among the trees surrounding the clearing.

He was wide awake and had his hand wrapped around his dagger in an instant.

He moved quietly. It was most likely time to shift locations again.

The steps he heard were human, and if humans could come close to him, he was too close to civilization.

He packed his things and made his way to Julius. The horse wasn’t wearing any riding gear, but Yuuri didn’t mind. He had found a technique to get himself up and he had enough balance not to fall off.

Now he just needed to avoid getting caught.

If humans were lurking around, there was no one that said that it wasn’t a trap.

“Come on,” he whispered quietly as he urged the horse forward and Julius obeyed solemnly.  
……………………….

“We need to go home,” Chris said urgently as he noticed the sun setting.

“Just a little bit further,” Victor pleaded.

“No,” Chris said sternly. “We need to go back before it’s dark.”

Victor sighed reluctantly. “Very well,” he said as he turned his horse around, making sure to remember the path.

He would return early in the morning.

Chris nodded in approval. “You can always return in the morning.”

“I intend to,” Victor said as he looked around. He wasn’t sure how, but he could almost feel that Yuuri was close. “I’ll find him again,” he vowed. “And this time, it will be on his terms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will they miss each other? <3 
> 
> Sorry the chronology is a bit off ^^  
> Yuuri is a few hours ahead of time <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this one! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one! <3 Time for some drama!! ^^

Yuuri rode through the night, glad that he managed to escape those humans, but wary about where he should make a new home.

He doubted that he would find anything as good as that clearing, but he didn’t really have much of a choice. 

He did however stop by a stream to get some rest. 

If not for himself, then for Julius. He knew that the horse needed to recover some strength. 

So he got off his horse and led him to the stream before sitting down underneath a tree and closed his eyes. 

It had been a long night. 

He allowed his mind to drift a little and couldn’t help but think of Victor. 

Why was he suddenly on his mind? 

It had been so many years since he had seen him, but now it felt as though he couldn’t stop thinking about the alpha.

Maybe he had been alone for too long? 

What if he would return? 

Maybe things would be different…

Yuuri sighed tiredly when he suddenly heard a twig break not far away.

“Is that a horse?” Someone asked and Yuuri could hear footsteps getting closer.

He quickly stiffened and grabbed a rock as he huddled closer to the tree to avoid being detected.

He didn’t recognize the voices, his best bet would be that they were hunters.

What were they doing this far in though? He had made sure to walk deeper inside, checking the moss and everything like his sister had taught him.

Not to mention that he had noticed tracks belonging to a deer going in the other direction, that should have been enough to lure them elsewhere. 

“Is anyone around?” One of the men called. 

Yuuri stayed quiet, but he could hear them whispering between themselves. 

Then he heard them walking closer. 

Yuuri decided that his best chance was the element of surprise, so he stayed still and kept his breathing calm as he waited for the right moment to strike. 

“I can smell you,” one of the men said. “I know you’re there.” 

Yuuri held his breath as he could hear the men walking right behind the tree. 

Now was his chance.

Yuuri used the rock and threw it around the corner, he only heard the man grunt in pain before he ran. 

He looked at the ground as he walked, hoping to find another rock when he suddenly felt a sharp pain through his leg. 

Yuuri ignored the pain and kept on running. At least he tried to before his foot was caught in a root that sent him falling to the ground. 

He growled lowly as he heard one of them running towards him. 

He wasn’t all out of ideas yet though, and as luck would have it, there was a sizable rock in his reach.

He wrapped his fingers around it and did his best to keep it hidden. 

“Don’t move,” he heard a man say behind him. Yuuri did as told, it wasn’t an alpha command, so he would pretend to be submissive until the man tried anything. 

“What are you doing out here?” the man asked. 

Yuuri didn’t answer, he kept his eyes down. If the man knew he could hear him, he would only demand that he stand. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the man asked. 

“That really hurt,” the man called from further away. “Did you kill him?” 

“No,” the man standing close said. “He just fell.”

“Get him up then,” the other man said as he approached them. 

The man standing close seemed to be contemplating it for a moment before Yuuri could feel him moving close, and as soon as he felt him touch his arm, he swung the rock at him, feeling a sense of pride as it struck the man hard enough for him to fall. 

Then he saw the other man, who immediately pulled out a knife. “Guang-Hong, are you okay?” the man asked in horror. 

“Yeah,” the man said on the ground. 

Yuuri glared at them both as he tightened the hold of his rock.

“You shot him?” the man holding the knife asked. 

“He threw a rock at you, Leo,” the man called Guang-Hong said as he pushed himself up. “What was I supposed to do?” 

Yuuri had to admire that though. There seemed to be some sense of loyalty between the two of them. Not that he had any idea of how deep it went.

The man named Leo sighed. “How hard did he hit you?” 

“Very,” Guang-Hong claimed.

Leo shifted his attention back to Yuuri. “Do you understand me?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said simply as he looked between the two of them. He was not going to put down his rock until they were far away from him.

“What are you doing this far out in the woods?” Leo asked. 

Yuuri didn’t answer that. “What are you doing out here?” He quipped.

Leo smirked. “What are we doing, Guang-Hong?” he asked his friend. “Avoiding capture for theft or for the murder of that guard?”

“I think it’s both,” Guang-Hong said as he carefully moved away from Yuuri.

“We’re not really on great terms with the law,” Leo explained. “The guards never go this far into the woods in fear of getting lost. A valid fear, of course.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like this had all been a big coincidence. They didn’t seem to be looking for him specifically. 

“So I’ll ask again,” Leo said. “What are you doing out here?”

“The same thing,” Yuuri lied. “Running from the law.” 

In a way he was telling the truth. The law said that he belonged to anyone claiming him, and he had belonged to a prince and been let go. But if Victor had changed his mind, he was technically on the run from a prince, and therefore the law.

“What did you do?” Guang-Hong asked as he stood up only to support himself with Leo’s help.

They made a fitting team somehow. 

Leo was taller with brown hair and brown eyes, Guang-Hong was a lot thinner and looked very young. 

Maybe they were brothers?

Yuuri immediately threw that theory away as Leo pressed a soft kiss to the side of Guang-Hong’s face. “Remind me to take care of that cut later,” he said quietly.

Guang-Hong nodded before turning back to Yuuri. “Did you kill someone?” he pushed. 

Yuuri nodded but decided not to make up a lie that could easily be disproven “Let’s just walk our different paths,” he pleaded lamely. He didn’t want to hurt either of them that clearly had their own struggles. “Pretend this never happened?” 

Guang-Hong and Leo looked between each other. “How do we know he won’t go back and send word to the king’s guards about where we are?” Guang-Hong asked carefully. 

“I won’t,” Yuuri promised. “I just want to be left alone. If you leave, I won’t try to find you and I definitely won’t tell anyone about you.” 

Leo looked at Guang-Hong before sighing. “We can’t do that,” he then said. “Not until we know we can trust you.” 

Yuuri frowned. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that the three of us are going to stick together for a few days,” Leo said and nodded to Guang-Hong who took out a rope from his back pocket. 

Guang-Hong smiled carefully. “We just have to take precautions to make sure you won’t try to kill us with any more of those rocks.” 

Yuuri quickly shifted away. “Stay away from me,” he demanded as he showed the rock he had in his hand. 

Just because he didn’t want to kill them, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t.

He would do whatever he had to in order to avoid being someone’s prisoner. 

Leo walked towards him as well, and Yuuri immediately felt cornered. Leo had a knife, which was a lot more effective than his rock.

But Yuuri had something they didn’t. 

He didn’t have anything to lose.

So Yuuri pushed himself up despite the pain that flared up his leg from having an arrow through it. He then went after the smaller man that didn’t have a weapon.

He somehow managed to get him down and wrap his arm around his neck. 

“Let him go!” Leo demanded.

Yuuri held the boy tightly, but it was hard given how much he struggled. 

“Put down the knife,” Yuuri said as he stared the other man down. He knew he had the advantage, and if he read the situation right, Leo wouldn’t risk Guang-Hong’s life. 

Leo swore under his breath before sighing in defeat. “Fine,” he said as he carefully did as told. “Just… Please, let him go.” 

“I’m not staying as your prisoner,” Yuuri said sternly. “You need to take your things and leave me alone.” 

“Fine,” Leo relented. “Whatever you want.” 

“You will not mention me to anyone,” Yuuri said. “And you will never try to find me again.” 

Leo nodded. “All right.” 

Yuuri released a breath of relief before he slowly let Guang-Hong go.

Guang-Hong stood up and quickly hurried over to Leo’s side. “He’s an omega…” he whispered. 

Yuuri felt his breath leave him. Guang-Hong had noticed his scent. 

“An omega?” Leo asked in surprise. 

Yuuri took the moment to stand up and make his escape. He was slower now though, most of the adrenaline had worn off and the pain in his leg was a lot more evident. 

He tried not to let his pain show. 

“Hey, wait,” Leo said as he walked after him. 

Yuuri promptly ignored him as he made his way to Julius.

“We can’t let him escape, he could be worth a fortune,” Guang-Hong said. “We could buy our freedom with him.” 

“I made a promise,” Leo said. “Let him go.” 

Yuuri sighed in relief as he sped up his pace. That’s when he suddenly heard quick footsteps behind him before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that sent him falling to the ground. 

“I didn’t,” Guang-Hong said as he dropped the heavy stick to the ground. “We’ll be free, Leo…” 

Those were the last words Yuuri heard before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen? ^w^ <3 
> 
> Will Leo and Guang-Hong buy their freedom? Will Yuuri manage to get away? Will Victor find Yuuri somehow? 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's capturers debate their plan of action and Victor gets a lead to Yuuri's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pulling you up from the edge of the cliff* There, that wasn't that bad, was it? ^^"
> 
> Anyways, here's the continuation! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Yuuri woke up to the familiar rhythm of Julius walking.

Just that he wasn’t sitting on him, he was more or less hanging over him with his hands tied behind his back. 

“I can’t believe this will all be over soon,” Guang-Hong said in relief. “We’ll reach the kingdom in less than a day, and then we will never have to be on the run again.” 

Leo made a sound of acknowledgment but it sounded far from agreement. 

“I know you don’t like this, but I’m sure you’ll thank me later,” Guang-Hong said. “We can start a new life together, maybe get a place to live, jobs…”

“Yeah,” Leo said bitterly.

Yuuri tried to squirm a little in an attempt to get out of the ropes, but they were too tight. He could barely even feel his fingers anymore. 

“He’s awake,” Leo said. “You tell him what your plan is.”

Guang-Hong seemed to hesitate. “I-it’s nothing personal,” he then said nervously. “It’s just… The king once had an omega that escaped. It caused a lot of drama in the whole kingdom since his son Victor lost his mate or something… Anyways, I’m sure the castle would grant both me and Leo pardons in exchange for you…” 

Leo scoffed. 

Guang-Hong grew silent. 

“Don’t,” Yuuri pleaded. “Please, I just… I can’t go back there...” 

“Guang-Hong,” Leo said sternly. 

“What?” Guang-Hong asked and stopped the horse. “He’s all we got.” 

Leo seemed to be considering his words for quite some time. “What if we were in his position? God knows anyone could cash in a hell of a lot of money by turning us in.” 

“I know,” Guang-Hong said dejectedly. “But we will never get another chance like this. It’s either now, or a life of living in the woods.” 

“Would you ever be able to sleep again after doing this?” Leo asked. “I felt nothing when I killed that guard to save you, but I can’t take the life of someone innocent.” 

“He’s an omega,” Guang-Hong pointed out. “He’s just trying to manipulate us. He said himself that he had killed people, so he’s hardly innocent.” 

Leo sighed tiredly. “If you want to turn him in to gain your own freedom, you can,” he said. “But I’m going to stay here.” 

“What?” Guang-Hong asked in confusion. “All we’ve talked about for years is what we would do if we were ever freed, now when we finally have a plan, you’re going to abandon me?” 

“If this is really what you want to do, then I’m not sure it’s even you anymore,” Leo said. “He could have killed both of us, he’s clearly good enough of a fighter. He chose to let us live, and I’m not a coward that would sell someone helpless to the king for a filthy pardon… I’d rather live as a criminal with my conscience clean.” 

Yuuri could hear Guang-Hong shift his weight between his feet. “You don’t want freedom?” 

“Not like this,” Leo claimed. “I’d rather let him go.” 

“Okay,” Guang-Hong agreed and Yuuri could feel a hand on his arm. “Just… Promise not to kill us?” 

Yuuri nodded. “I promise,” he agreed. His arm was hurting too much for him to do anything anyways.

He then felt the ropes around his wrists loosen and he used the moment to pull himself up on his horse. He would have just rode off when he finally had his chance, but he knew he had something that they needed more than him.

Despite that they had almost taken him to Yakov and sold him off for their own gain, he couldn’t help but feel like he owed them something. 

And he did still have Julius's golden medallion which he knew would be worth a lot, and he would have no use for it himself. So he carefully dug it out from one of the bags that he had fastened in a rope around Julius. 

“I’m not sure how much it will help,” Yuuri said sheepishly as he reached it out to them. “But it’s made of gold, it might get you a little bit closer to becoming free.” 

Guang-Hong’s eyes widened in amazement, and so did Leo’s before he accepted it.

“Thank you,” Leo said gratefully.

Yuuri nodded before he took off, hoping that this was as close as he would ever get to being taken again. 

He also needed to do something about his leg that ached from every movement. 

They had done their best to patch him up with some bandage, but he still had to make sure that it wouldn’t get infected. 

He just needed to find some fresh water and maybe a beehive. 

And hopefully, a new home...

…………………………….

Victor stood in the stable for several minutes as he thought about how pathetic he was.

He wasn’t going to find Yuuri. 

Not unless Yuuri wanted to be found, and the evidence was thoroughly pointing towards the fact that Yuuri didn’t want to be found.

“Is everything okay, your highness?” Chris asked worriedly as he noticed the king’s mournful expression.

“Am I pathetic?” Victor asked. “... For trying to find him?”

“Yes,” Chris said bluntly. “But if you really still love him, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Victor nodded thoughtfully. “I really do.” 

“Then get up on that horse and find him,” Chris said encouragingly. “If you never try, you will never know if he feels the same for you.” 

Victor nodded at Chris’s response. “I know you’re right,” he said with a sigh, still not moving. “I’m just scared he’ll hate me.” 

“He won’t,” Chris promised. “Or he’s really dumb and has no understanding of everything you did for him.” 

“Don’t say that,” Victor snapped, maybe a bit too harshly. 

Chris raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry…” 

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized. “I just… I don’t want to hear anyone talk about him like my father did. He spoke of Yuuri like he was…” he trailed off a little. “I would have wanted out too if I were him… But if he gives me a second chance, things will be different. No one will insult him, no one will belittle him or speak to him as if he doesn’t matter. I will make sure that he feels safe.” 

Chris smiled. “He’s a lucky man,” he stated. “If you can find him that is…” 

Victor rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to give up, that’s for sure.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Chris said as he opened the stable doors just as Phichit suddenly came crashing through.

“O-oh, are you heading out?” Phichit asked, completely out of breath.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked, knowing an upset servant when he saw one. 

Phichit seemed to be considering his options as he looked to Chris. “Uhm, well, two criminals wanted for murder have been arrested,” he admitted. “A-and I don’t know, but it sounds like they might have had a run-in with Yuuri.” 

Victor released his horse immediately and went back into the castle, dragging Phichit with him. “What exactly did they say?” he asked, his voice low with anger. “Did they hurt him?” 

“I-I don’t think so,” Phichit said nervously. “I don’t really know much… They got arrested when they exited the forest, and apparently one of them had been claiming that they saw an omega and they were willing to say where he was in exchange for their release.”

Victor sped up his pace. “Where are they now?” 

“The dungeons,” Phichit said. “It might have been a pack of lies to save themselves, but I thought that you might want to know.” 

“You did well,” Victor said as he took a course toward the dungeons. “Stay with Chris, I can handle this.” 

Phichit nodded and turned back to the stables as Victor headed down the stairs.   
……………………….

“Why the hell would you mention him?” Leo asked bitterly as they were now stuck behind bars. 

“They were hurting you,” Gung-Hong said. “I had to get them to stop somehow.” 

“What if they go after him?” Leo asked. “Then you just doomed him alongside the both of us.” 

“I already said that I’m sorry,” Guang-Hong said in frustration. “But I’m not sorry for saving you.” 

Leo sighed tiredly. “I know,” he admitted as he wrapped his arm around Guang-Hong. “We’ll get through this though.” 

Guang-Hong nodded against his shoulder. “I love you, Leo.” 

Leo pressed a gentle kiss to Guang-Hong’s temple. “I love you too.” 

“Your majesty,” the guard suddenly said from a bit farther away as he straightened his posture. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for two criminals that claimed to have seen an omega,” the king said. 

“Don’t say anything,” Leo whispered to his boyfriend. “Whatever they do, they are probably going to try to find him no matter what we tell them.” 

Guang-Hong nodded in agreement as they heard the king and the guard approach them.

Leo held onto Guang-Hong a little bit tighter as he glared defiantly at the king.

He didn’t have the same frown as his father had, nor did he look as cold. 

But he still had an air of authority around him, and Leo couldn’t help but shrink a little under his gaze.

“Is it true?” The king asked as he looked at them. “Did you meet an omega?” 

“No,” Leo said. “We lied about that.” 

The king frowned, clearly displeased by Leo’s answer. “Why?” he asked.

Leo shrugged in indifference. “Thought it might get your guards to stop beating us…” 

“Well, you did murder one of their friends,” Victor said, still remembering the incident fairly well, and how angry his father have been. 

“Yeah,” Leo said and averted his gaze so he stared right ahead.

Victor sighed tiredly and noticed the other one that was just staring blankly while holding onto his friend’s hand tight enough for his knuckles to whiten. 

“How do you remember the incident?” Victor asked the younger man. “Was it you or your friend who told the lie?” 

“It was me,” both of them said at the same time. 

Victor knew they were lying. They had seen Yuuri.

But why were they holding out on him all of a sudden? 

“Listen,” Victor said, changing his approach to be a lot more gentle. “I know you care about each other. You killed the guard to get away, your previous crimes have been nothing but theft and I doubt that either of you will kill again…” 

Leo and Guang-Hong said nothing. 

“The man you met, the omega… He means a lot to me,” Victor said. “I’m not sure what he told you, but the last time I saw him, I was helping him escape so he could get away from my father’s cruelty. But my father is gone now, and I want to apologize to him for everything I put him through. If you could help me find him, maybe I could find a way to get you out of this mess?” 

“You’d let us go?” the younger man asked hopefully. 

“No,” Victor said honestly. “You have still committed crimes, and you need to pay for that. But I could reduce your sentence to maybe five years in total in a work camp prison? And make sure you stay together?” 

Guang-Hong and Leo looked at each other. 

“I give you my word that I won’t let anything happen to Yuuri,” Victor said to which they looked confused. “... The omega you met,” he clarified. “And I will make sure that once those five years have passed, you will be free.” 

“Five years,” Guang-Hong whispered to Leo. 

Leo still seemed reluctant. “Don’t trust him,” he whispered back. “You saw the omega, he didn’t want to end up here any more than you and I.” 

“We’re not going to get another chance like this,” Guang-Hong said. “And if you saw what I saw, there’s a big chance that if the king lies about his intentions, he will not live long enough to do anything about it unless he wants a rock to his head.” 

Victor then noticed the wounds on their faces. The tall one seemed to have a broken nose while the smaller one had a swollen bruise on the side of his head.

Had Yuuri learned how to fight?

Leo seemed to relax at that before he turned to Victor. “We’ll tell you,” he said. “But we also need your word that you will not bring anyone with you. And if he tries to kill you, you will let him.” 

Victor raised his eyebrows at the strange request, but he would take it. He’d rather get any information he could from them before they went to prison and met someone who would press them for information themselves. 

At least this way he knew that he could keep Yuuri safe.

“I give you my word,” Victor said. 

“We want it in writing,” Leo said. “Or no deal.” 

Victor rolled his eyes before turning to the guard. “Get me paper and a quill.” 

The guard nodded dutifully and took off.  
…………………………………………….

Later that day, Victor rode off into the woods, leaving the kingdom in Chris’s reluctant hands while he set off to find the love of his life.

This time, he would make things right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope! <3 Victor is on his way with a valid lead! <3
> 
> What do you think? Will he find Yuuri? <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally finds Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to this one again! ^w^ <3
> 
> I'm sorry if the summary gives away too much but hopefully the "How" will be enough to keep you interested! <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this one! <3<3

Victor was feeling his eyelids grow heavy as the only thing he saw was the light given by his lantern. 

Maybe it was time to set up a camp? 

Victor knew very little about managing alone in the woods, and Chris had given him an earful about the danger he put himself in.

A king wandering alone in the woods in a hope of finding his true love… 

It was a terrible idea, no matter how he looked at it.

But it was also his only chance to find Yuuri and set things right. 

Victor got a few tips on how to build up a fire and he had also packed plenty of food to last a few days. 

His biggest worries were criminals and wild animals. 

He might be able to fight criminals in small groups, but he didn’t know the first thing about fighting a bear. So if he met one, he would be done for.

Victor felt his head grow heavy so he turned off the road and walked a smaller path for a while. He didn’t want to build a camp in the middle of the main road, that was just asking for trouble. 

But as he was getting ready to jump off his horse, he smelled something. 

Something familiar.

Victor looked up and that’s when he saw a light. 

Victor held his breath as he rode closer. The light was very far away, but he would not lose track of it.

He suddenly felt wide awake as his hopes grew. 

He smelled more of the air and he was certain that he was getting closer as the scent grew stronger. 

He didn’t want to get too close by horse in case it turned out to be a camp full of criminals. A horse would only cause too much noise and make them aware of him long before he could prepare himself. 

So he tied his horse to a tree and walked down the rest of the path on foot. 

He kept his footsteps light and made sure not to step on any twigs. The light was only getting closer and closer. 

Victor was glad that the moon was out and high in the sky so he didn’t have to stumble around blindly in the darkness.

He soon got close enough to see that the light came from a campfire in an almost empty camp.

Well, except for a horse that stood by a lake. He doubted that the horse was responsible for the campfire though.

Then, Victor suddenly saw him.

Yuuri. 

Victor couldn’t help but blush when he noticed that the omega was naked. He was bathing in the lake, completely unaware that he was being watched. 

Victor forced himself to look away when he noticed that Yuuri was getting out of the lake. 

He needed to come up with a good plan. Just going up to him while Yuuri was naked didn’t feel like the best option unless he wanted to scare him away for the rest of time. 

But how would he go about it? Should he just wait with his back turned to him? Should he go back, make camp and return in the morning?

But what if Yuuri left? He had just found him. 

If it was him...

He was so far away that it might just be a different omega with a striking resemblance as far as he knew. He had never met another omega besides Yuuri, but the scent was definitely similar, just… It was hard to describe but it was more grown up in a strange way. 

Mature maybe?

Victor swallowed thickly.

It didn’t come as a surprise that Yuuri had aged, but he never expected him to be mature. To have already had his heat.

Had he been alone for all of them?

Victor immediately pushed that thought aside as he felt an irrational sense of jealousy surge through him. 

He wouldn’t, would he? 

Victor hadn’t spent his rut with anyone. He figured it would be too awkward, not to mention that it would be too much of a risk and someone could get pregnant. 

And he still felt devoted to Yuuri, even if he had no other reason for it than the fact that he had been so smitten in his youth. 

His only question was if Yuuri felt the same...

Victor froze when he suddenly felt something sharp pressed against his throat. 

“Don’t move.” 

Victor held his breath. He could feel a hand grasping his wrist closest to his dagger, not that he had any desire to fight back. 

“Get down,” Yuuri ordered before Victor felt him kick at the back of his knees which immediately caused him to fall. 

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Yuuri was definitely not one to be messed with out here, and he couldn’t help but to fall impossibly more for the man behind him. 

That’s when he smelled something unsettling.

Blood. 

And even worse, Yuuri’s blood.

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked angrily, which caused Victor to wince. “And what are you doing here?”

Victor swallowed thickly, unable to find his voice at first. “I-I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said awkwardly, unable to keep the quiver from his voice. “I’m looking for someone very special. I have good reasons to believe you know of him.” 

He could feel the blade being pulled away from his throat and he heard Yuuri backing away before running. 

Victor turned around in horror.

Yuuri was already back at the fire and gathered his things quicker than humanly possible. 

He then went for his horse. 

“Yuuri, wait!” Victor called in panic, making Yuuri stop mid-movement. Yuuri turned to him with his eyes full of hesitation, ready to jump up on his horse at any moment.

Victor hurried towards him.

“Please, just…” Victor trailed off as he almost stumbled over a root. “Let me explain.” 

“W-what are you doing here?” Yuuri asked. Victor could feel the distressed scent filling the air around them. “Did you change your mind?” 

“No!” Victor practically yelled despite them being within speaking distance. “I… I just wanted to see you again...” He said sheepishly. 

Yuuri seemed to be considering that. “Why?”

“Because I haven’t been able to get you out of my head for six years,” Victor said honestly. “I figured… I figured that if I saw you again, maybe I...” he trailed off again, unsure what to say. 

Yuuri averted his gaze and Victor noticed his blush. 

“I’m sorry for showing up like this,” Victor apologized. “I’ve been riding through the day and I was just about to make a camp when I noticed the fire.”

Yuuri cursed himself and his own stupidity. He should have skipped the fire, at least when he was still close to the main trail. 

“H-how did you find me?” Yuuri asked as he turned back to Victor. 

Victor had forgotten just how beautiful Yuuri’s eyes were. And in the light illuminated by the fire and moon they almost looked magical. 

Victor had to look somewhere else not to lose his mind. “Two men were arrested early today, one of them spoke about meeting an omega in the woods. I knew it was a longshot, but I had to try.” 

“How many know about me?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “Should I expect hunters roaming the woods?” 

“No,” Victor stated. “Only a handful of guards, Phichit, Chris and myself know about you.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “What about… your father?” 

Victor swallowed thickly as he felt his heart sting a little. “He died a few years ago,” he admitted. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said as he slowly released his hold on his horse. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“You shouldn’t be,” Victor said. “He was a monster to you.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that. “But he was still your father.” 

“He was always a king first,” Victor said, unable to hide the bitterness that suddenly filled him. “As far as I’m concerned I shared his blood but we weren’t family.” 

Yuuri looked to Victor thoughtfully. “Now you are the king,” he said. 

“I am,” Victor admitted. “But I’m always Victor first.” 

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling a little at that. “How did you…? I mean, your kingdom. Did you just…?”

“I left Chris in charge,” Victor admitted. “He has been following me around daily, he knows my assignments better than I do.”

“How are they?” Yuuri asked. “Chris and Phichit?” 

“They are doing good, both of them are still working in the castle, Chris claims he’s too lazy to start his own thing right now,” Victor said fondly. “And Phichit says he’s too attached to his own room to look for a different employment.” 

Yuuri took a step away from the horse and Victor noticed the red mark that stained Yuuri’s pants. 

Speaking of his pants, there was a big hole in them.

Yuuri’s clothes were a bit raggedy in general. If he didn’t know him, he would definitely mistake him for a criminal. He had a sheath containing a dagger stuck at his hip and pockets that probably contained a lot of other tools used for survival. 

But Victor couldn’t deny that it was an incredibly good look for him. 

However, Victor was still worried about the blood. “You’re hurt,” he said. 

Yuuri looked down on his leg, almost as if he didn’t remember that it was there. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Yuuri disregarded him. “I’ll be fine.” 

“May I take a look?” Victor asked carefully. 

Yuuri snorted. “Would you even know what you were looking at?” he asked. “It’s just a scratch, I’ll heal.” 

“You’re bleeding,” Victor pointed out. “I know enough to know that a scratch doesn’t bleed like that.” 

Yuuri sighed as it seemed like he relented. “I must have ripped a stitch.” 

“Stitch?” Victor repeated. 

Yuuri went back to the fire and sat down on a rock, Victor followed close behind. 

Yuuri pulled up one of his pant legs and Victor felt his heart stop as he noticed that the injury seemed to go right through the leg. “What happened to you?” 

“Arrow,” Yuuri said casually as he dug through his pockets and pulled out a needle. 

Victor looked away. “Let me know when you’re done,” he pleaded. 

“I will,” Yuuri said, and was Victor crazy or did he hear some form of fondness? 

“So I reckon you’ve done this before,” Victor said awkwardly. 

“A few times,” Yuuri admitted. “But this is the first time I’ve been shot with an arrow.” 

Victor swallowed thickly. “Who shot you?” he asked.

“Probably the same man that told you about me,” Yuuri said. “He didn’t seem very eager to let me go in the first place.” 

Victor felt his face darken in anger. He was glad that he had found Yuuri and grateful for the help that he had received. But if he had known that Yuuri had been shot by one of them, he definitely wouldn’t have let them get away so easily. 

“So what happens now?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. “I hope you know that I’m not going to come back with you?” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” Victor admitted. “If I’m not intruding, I do wish to learn more about you and your world.” 

Yuuri smiled to himself as he closed up his stitch and got some new bandages from his pocket that he wrapped around his lower thigh. “Okay, I’m done,” he said. 

Victor turned to him with a worried look on his face. Yuuri had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone look at him like that. 

Like he actually mattered.

“How bad does it hurt?” Victor asked. 

“Not too much when I’m sitting still,” Yuuri admitted. “I only hope that it won’t get infected.”

“There are medics in my kingdom,” Victor said. “If it comes to it…”

“No,” Yuuri cut him off. “I told you, I’m not going back. I’ll be fine.”

Victor nodded reluctantly. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll trust your judgement.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said gratefully. “So what do you want to learn first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Victor will do in the wild? ^^
> 
> Luckily he'll have Yuuri as his guide! <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought of their reunion! ^w^
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? <3<3 Please let me know <3 And you know that you can always contact me on tumblr if you have any questions or if you just want to geek out about Yuri!!! On ice <3
> 
> My tumblr: https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my third and probably last Omegaverse story since I'm out of good song titles from Kingdom hearts XD <3 
> 
> So hopefully it might become something good <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS to you all <3<3


End file.
